Blood is Thicker Than Water
by InaBenihime
Summary: Niklaus was her brother and she had always seen it like that, he was no substitute for the lover and the husband she had always wished, but was he enough to make her happy? Of course he was. If she had Nik she could make it through eternity. As close as he was right now nothing inside of her hurt. They would be together, always and forever. Klebekah throughout the centuies.
1. The Birthday

**- THE BIRTHDAY -**

After so many centuries, in his mind the picture of the first time he saw his little sister was still fresh. After what it seemed years to him and his childish perception of time, the day finally came, it was time to meet the new member of the family. That night everyone was up at the Mikaelson's house. Mikael sat next to the fire to carve some wood, Elijah and Finn sat next to him to admire his father's work and even baby Kol quietly stared at his father with eyes wide open while holding a wooden horse he used to play from time to time. Niklaus however had always been very attached to his mother, he would often hide behind her dress, lay next to her so she could caress his hair, sometimes he would go to the field with his mother to pluck berries but he would end up wasting time gathering flowers for her, At that time Niklaus was a loving, innocent yet fearful 5 year old, he loved his mother with passion but he already feared his father with the same intensity. The boys at the Mikaelson's living room sharing a bonding moment was a rather intimidating scene for Niklaus so it was not rare that he separated from the group and was picking through the bedroom door, trying to get as close as he could to his mother the night that Rebekah was born.

It was a cold winter night, everyone else was getting warm next to the fire but he shivered a little bit, Esther had been crying and under a lot of pain for hours, Ayanna had spend the entire evening making her teas and potions with herbs from the woods, Niklaus felt anxious as he heard Esther's screams, his mother seemed to be in pain and that freighting him, for a moment he felt he did not like whatever or whoever was making his mother go through such a pain, he just wanted it to be over.

"Niklaus!" Shouted Mikael. "Get back in here!"

Niklaus froze in the dark hallway, he felt scared, he knew he should get back to the living room with the others but he did not want to leave.

"You better listen to me boy!" Mikael's voice sounded like he was coming closer, and he did, in a few seconds he was strongly holding Niklaus arm, ready to drag him to the living room if it was necessary, Niklaus shivered knowing what was coming, his eyes were ready to burst into tears but in that very same second Esther's screams became louder and later overcame by a baby's cry. Standing next to the door, both Mikael and Niklaus turned their faces to see Ayanna lifting a baby and wrapping the tiny body in a blanket. Mikael slowly walked away from Niklaus and into the bedroom, he carefully sat next to Esther.

"What is it?" He asked in form of a whisper.

"It's a girl." Ayanna said with a smile.

Mikael drew a half smile on his face and with eyes closed he kissed Esther's forehead. Niklaus stood by the door, stunned, It was the first time his father seemed to be happy, kind. In a few seconds his siblings came running to the room, Elijah was first as he was the oldest and he ran faster than the others, followed by Finn and last Kol who had learned how to walk very recently. They sat around the bed, eager to touch and see the new baby. Kol started crying in a toddler's attempt to seek attention so Mikael lifted him up and sat him on his lap, Elijah and Finn sat next to his Father as Ayanna placed Rebekah on Esther's arms. Everyone was quiet, wondered, the boys admired their little sister with teary eyes and anxious hands, Mikael wiped Esther's tears and wrapped an arm around her, Esther held on tightly to Rebekah, it was a beautiful picture of a family, except that Niklaus wasn't in it.

Ayanna suggested everyone went out of the room so Esther could feed the baby and she could do some cleaning. Mikael nodded and took the boys out, as everyone headed to the door Niklaus was still standing there, where he had been watching the scene for this whole time, just by looking at him Mikael instructed him to follow them but a sweet voice called his name.

"Niklaus, come here." Said Esther with a sweet voice.

It took less than a second, He ran towards his mother and hugged her tight as soon as he could reach her. Esther smiled at him, stroking his hair, with her face she pointed at the baby she was holding in her arms.

"Look!" She said. "She's finally here."

Niklaus looked startled and a little bit scared, Esther was holding the baby so close to her body, that type of closeness intimidated him and made him feel a little bit uncomfortable, Esther was familiar with Niklaus shyness so she took his hand and carefully placed it over the baby's cheek, he did not know what to do but as an instinct he slowly started to caress the baby, it was a funny feeling - he thought-, soon the baby's mouth, started opening making an "O" shape that got bigger and bigger, Niklaus eyes winded open and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Wow!" He said, startled and with a tone of amusement on his voice.

Esther jiggled. "A very big yawn!"

Niklaus started jiggleling too, he felt much more comfortable now.

"I think you two are going to have lots of fun." Esther said as she smiled. Niklaus eyes winded up, filled with a five year old innocence with a genuine doubt.

"Is she going to stay with us forever?" He asked.

Esther laughed and with a sigh she softly said, "Yes, Niklaus, Always and Forever."


	2. A Special Day in The Village

**- A SPECIAL DAY IN THE VILLAGE -**

It was celebration day in the village and a very special day in The Mikaelson household, everyone was wearing their best clothes, Mikael also carried his most fine sword on his belt, and their best lamb was about to be sacrificed to feed the entire village. Mikael and Esther had been through this before. Elijah and Finn had been born in "The old world", when the family came to the village accompanied by Ayanna they quickly prospered and had more children, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah where born in "The new world", in that specific order, Elijah had a clear memory of the party thrown in honor of Kol's birth, Finn did not like to be the center of attention, even when the party wasn't about him he still did not feel comfortable with his family being looked at that much, Kol was too young to understand what was going on, but Niklaus was very excited, he had been counting the days until the event and when the day finally came it was like nothing he had seen before. It was a party, a very special one, because this time it was a girl.

It was accustomed that whenever a family received a new member they had to present the baby to the village accompanied by a fest, everyone should look their best and sit politely as all the people gathered to meet the baby and greet the family, but that was not all. It was thought in the village that woman were vulnerable to fall for the creatures of the night that terrified the villagers when the full moon was up on the sky. So when a girl was born a sacrifice should be made to prevent the creatures to gaze upon them as they grew, it was believed that the blood of the sacrifice protected the infant from all creatures and spirits. Esther among all people knew this was not true, she knew well the creatures of the full moon and her eyes were wide open to a world that her family ignored, but her husband was a true believer and followed faithfully the rites that were performed on the village so in order to keep the appearances she had to go through with it.

They all looked neat and well putted together, Ayanna had braided Esther's long auburn hair, the boys were covered with the best garments they owned made with fur and leather, Elijah and Finn had wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair, they were 9 and 7 years old at the time, Kol was just a toddler with heavily blushed cheeks and dark straight short hair, Niklaus had just turned five years old but he was very tall for his age, his body also seemed to belong to a much older and stronger boy, if it wasn't for his angelical and childish face he could easily pass as the same age as Finn. His hair was curlier than everyone else, not tight curls bug big loose and rounded ones that ended on his neck and cheeks, he was the only blond haired in the family, at least until two weeks ago.

The Mikaelson's were standing next to each other as the entire village gathered around then in a semi circle. Ayanna stepped forward.

"Good afternoon everyone!" She said. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate a new member of our community. It is an honor for me to announce that the Mikaelson's have been blessed with a girl. I witnessed her birth and I give faith that this girl was lawfully born as the daughter of Mikael and Esther who can also testify for themselves. A sacrifice shall be made on her name and she shall be part of our community. May I present to you, Rebekah Mikaelson."

Mikael stepped forward and lifted up Rebekah towards the crowd. She was two weeks old, she looked like an angel, wrapped on white fur, her bright blue eyes and her silvery blond hair were shining, the cold breeze of January turned her cheeks bright red. Everyone cheered and clapped, it was a joyful atmosphere, definitely a celebration and Niklaus felt that too. He was very happy, Slowly all the noise disappeared, Mikael handled Rebekah to Esther and he looked at the crowd while he said:

"I, Mikael, recognize this baby girl, the same that Esther bore, as my own, I have taken her as part of my family, now I ask you to take her as part of the covenant that I have made with you when we arrived to this land." He said with firmly voice.

The people on the crowd started looking at each other and one by one they nodded. Mikael looked at Ayanna and nodded too, she walked towards him with a bronze cup in her hands as Esther walked forward facing Rebekah to the crowd. Up to this moment Niklaus still felt excited, part of a joyful atmosphere, but it was like each second that passed everyone became serious, quiet, firmer, darker. Mikael held Rebekah and Ayanna stood in front of them, she lifted her hand and putted it into the bronze cup, with eyes closed it seemed like she mumbled something, once her hand was out of the cup he could see it, her fingers, bright red fingers. Ayanna bended over and drew a circle on the ground, her hand now was covered with a mix of dirt and blood, she dipped it in the cup once again and now her hand was going straight to Rebekah's face. Niklaus stepped back, terrified before the gory image, he was scared, but on his mind he thought that Rebekah was even more, as he indented to run for her he felt Elijah's paralyzing grip stopping him.

"It's ok Niklaus. She is ok." He whispered keeping a firm and straight posture. Elijah always made people around him feel secure. Being a big brother really suited him. Niklaus held himself back from running, crying, screaming or anything that a five year old does when he feels scared.

All of the sudden the crowd started clapping and cheering again, but this time they joy could not fulfill him, instead the terror had taken its place on his heart as he looked at Rebekah's angelic face covered in crimson red but Niklaus also felt something else besides terror, tears came out of his eyes as he gagged, the sight and the smell of the blood covering Rebekah was too much for him to take, he hid behind Elijah as he violently vomited, the fear and aversion he felt was nothing now compared to the embarrassment, Niklaus was old enough to understand what his father always taught them, man should never show any sign of weakness. He felt Elijah trying to shield him as he slightly turned around. Not all eyes were on him, but some were and that was enough for him to be punished. Niklaus looked up to find Mikael's eyes piercing right through him.

He wanted to disappear, he really did. As soon as the ceremony was over the crowd dissipated, gathering in little groups to chat as they waited for their turn to greet the host family, Mikael and Esther walked towards their sons carrying Rebekah with them, the blood on her cheeks was almost dry now, it looked darker and somehow scarier but it was his dad what terrified him. Niklaus held onto Elijah as an instinct as they came closer.

"It just took us a few minutes!" Mikael spoke, sarcastically. "All eyes on us only for a few minutes and you could not spare us from the embarrassment - Now he was speaking bitterly - Or maybe you could not take not being the center of attention." Niklaus started to weep.

"Mikael," Said Esther. "Not today, please."

Esther always sounded calmed and putted together when she talked but that sentence sounded as a warning. Turning her back to her children she got closer to Mikael and looked him in the eye as she said:

"Let it go."

"He embarrassed us in front of everyone." Claimed Mikael.

"He is just a boy." Once again Esther's voice was serious. "You will let it go and we will all smile and look as a good, happy family."

Esther's request had been quietly made to her husband but it seemed like everyone else heard it. That afternoon the Mikaelson's played along according to her plan as the villagers came by to greet them and bring presents for Rebekah. They were a good, happy family.


	3. The First Hunt

**- THE FIRST HUNT-**

"Are we going to the field?"

"Yes, we will have a very nice dinner tonight."

"Will we find blueberries?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"We should." Replied Esther as she brushed Rebekah's hair.

"Is Niklaus coming?"

"No."

"Why?" Rebekah's voice was high pitched. "He planted them with us."

"Man hands are good for preparing the soil, plowing and sowing, but very delicate hands are needed to harvest." Esther smiled as she held Rebekah's hands.

"But Niklaus is very gentle."

"Yes, he is. But he's also old enough now to learn how to hunt and provide for our family so he'll go with your father."

Rebekah pouted crossing her arms in her chest. Esther sighed.

"It will be nice to get away from the boys, don't you think?. When we come back we could make some tea, and I could braid your hair." Esther talked in a very sweet and persuasive tone, she knew Rebekah could not resist the idea of spending some alone time with her. Rebekah loved the special attention, one that she did not get very often as living in a house full of man that needed to be tended was very hard on her mother, so when she heard her mother´s promise her pout slowly turned into a smile.

The boys needed to get deep into the woods to hunt a wild animal so they left early, the sun was barely rising when Rebekah said goodbye to her father and brothers from the window, she shared a long lasting look with Niklaus that ended with a smile on her part as an attempt to cheer him, it was his first time out to hunt and she knew he was scared. The night before Niklaus had finally confessed to her what was no secret to the entire family, him and his father were as distant as they could be, in tears he told Rebekah how much he feared him, how afraid he was that one day he was going to leave, taking everyone but leaving him behind. Rebekah hugged him as he wept on her lap. He did not want to go, but he was fourteen years old now, it was time for him "Try to be a man", as Mikael said.

The boys started their journey, they left the house and went into the woods riding horses. Ayanna stayed at the house taking care of Henrik, the youngest member of the Mikaelson family who was born 4 years after Rebekah, and was now a very active 5 year old, Esther kissed his forehead and she and Rebekah grabbed their basket and headed to the field, it was only a few minutes away from the house by foot. Esther walked calmly as Rebekah ran and bounced all the way whether it was for the sole purpose of dancing or trying to catch a butterfly Rebekah was a bubbly 9 year old who never stopped. She would bounce from tree to tree, smelling the flowers, plucking the little fruits and doing pirouettes as she graciously danced around.

Esther enjoyed contemplating her daughter's free spirit, the one she never had. Esther among all things was reserved; everything she did was an act of politeness, a show of good manners, a quiet remark, a constructive critique and an occasional private act of affection but none of the above was publicly displayed so later on that day, even though her heart felt joyful when she saw her five boys coming through the door after a long day of hunt, she did not run towards them.

It was a bit passed noon and it was a very warm day, the boys were sweaty and tired, they delivered the fresh deer, already pealed and with its limbs cut. Esther had made lemon juice for them and Rebekah helped to serve it, Mikael announced he would go to the river to rest on the waters for a while, he shared a look with Elijah that translated to "You're in charge", Elijah was 18 years old and the eldest male of the family after his father, so whenever Mikael was out he was in charge on taking care of his siblings. Elijah nodded and the boys followed him outside to have their refreshing drinks.

Esther and Ayanna would take care of cooking dinner with Rebekah doing things here and there to help them although she was very eager to run to Niklaus and hear everything about his first hunt. Since she was the only female in the family besides her mother she would often take part in household chores even when she was young, this turned Rebekah into a very caring person and she was also a curious little creature so even at such a young age she felt that her brothers needed to check in with her about everything, specially Niklaus and young Kol who was only two years older than her, they had the typical bother-sister relationship, Kol spent most the time trying to get Rebekah upset which was very easy considering her stubbornness and how sensitive she was but they were close and she would spend more time arguing with Kol than having a chat with Elijah or Finn, however Rebekah was by far closest to Niklaus than to any of her other siblings. They were both passionate, adventurous, persistent, stubborn and reckless most of the times, they were also both quick to anger but quick to forgive each other too, something that did not always came that easy is it were any other family member, but above all things they shared something, an understanding.

Rebekah thought of all this while she settled the table for dinner, she thought about how much she loved her family and how thankful she was to whatever God existed for having them.


	4. Heartbroken

**Thank you tinynekoxoxo and FullMoonPhoenixShadow for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the story, :). I must clear that my native language is not English so forgive my mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

- **HEARTBROKEN –**

Rebekah sat on a log and stared at her brothers as they practiced their sword skills. Elijah was leading. He was patiently instructing Kol and Henrick who seemed to be more bored than interested. Henrick was such a calm, free spirited child, Rebekah thought a sword was of no use to him, Finn was quiet and collected as usual, he was supervising more than actually helping. Niklaus did nothing but interfering with Elijah's coordinated lessons, he bragged about being better and made everyone laugh with his snarky comments. Her brothers were laughing and Rebekah wished she could be part of it, but she was a girl, her father did not approve of her wielding a blade so she had to watch from the outside this time, however she was far from ignorant on the matter.

Under the excuse of going to the creek, Niklaus would take her to the caverns where they hid on a full moon when man turned into beast, there, he would teach her a trick or two about sword fighting. "If anyone comes at you and I am not around you have to be able to defend yourself" – he always said - and after that he always promised that no one would ever hurt her, not if he could help it. That was always her favorite part. Nik was too impatient and made too many sarcastic comments to be a good teacher – she thought - but his levels of patience and understanding seemed to extend with her. Rebekah chuckled when she remembered those times they spent together but her stare got lost between her brothers once more and she didn't see her mother coming.

"It seems like they are having fun." Esther said as she sat next to Rebekah.

"Yes, too much fun." Rebekah could not keep the jealousy away from her voice.

"I thought I'd find you with Herdís and Moyrah."

Herdís and Moyrah were the only friends Rebekah had. Herdís was 15 years old as Rebekah and Moyrah was two years older. There had been a time when the three girls seemed to be attached by the hip but recently Esther had noticed that they did not spend much time together.

"They were going to gather apples this afternoon. Although it is only an excuse to get away and have girl time as they call it. Moyrah likes Frøy, so she's probably going to spend the entire afternoon talking about it." Rebekah rolled eyes. "I thought it would be boring."

"I see." Esther said calmly and drifted away for a moment. Moyrah was just a girl as Rebekah, and they were discussing boys already?. Soon she realized that time had gone by so quickly, she was always so busy taking care of her husband and her five sons that she had only realized now that her precious daughter was a not a little girl anymore.

"So, what else do you girls talk about? Is there anybody Herdís likes?" Esther asked trying to pave the way for the question that she really wanted to make.

Rebekah's body stiffened and she became serious. "Kol," She said. "Herdís likes Kol."

"Oh!" Esther smiled and faced front to look at the 17 year old young boy with some sort of pride on her eyes, she loved all her sons dearly, they were all so precious to her, but by no means was she blind to their defects, and Kol was already very hard to tame. "Poor girl." She chuckled.

Rebekah shared a laugh with her mother. "I've warned her." She said.

Esther took a deep breath as she gathered some courage. "What about you Bekah?, is there any boy you like? Anything you want to talk about?"

Rebekah slightly blushed. "No, nothing mother." Rebekah smiled trying to smooth the awkwardness away but it did not work very well.

"I know I am your Mother and that maybe it is easier to talk about those things with your friends, but you can trust me Rebekah," Esther placed her hand on her daughter's back, her voice was calm, her eyes were loving. "Even if I correct you at times, I mean well and I will always have your best interests at heart."

"I know Mother, I know," Rebekah stated. "There really isn't anyone. I have not gotten to that point yet. Besides, no boy is bold enough to talk to me with so many brothers hovering around all the time." Rebekah was a bit annoyed by that but she was being honest. She did not feel attracted to any boy on the village and none dared to approach her after they got wary looks from Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and even Henrick was learning how to be a total buzzkill. Finn did not seem to care much though. One down, four to go!

"If they try to protect you is because they love you, you are still very young," Esther said. "But you are right, being around so many man can be tiring. I've thought of it before, of how you must feel, I contemplated it all those times when you clung to their legs crying because you did not want to stay behind every time they were going away to do some "man activities", you would throw a fit and accused them of not loving you." Esther rolled her eyes as she remembered those times. There was only one pair of legs Rebekah always clung onto: Niklaus'.

"I always wished I had given you a sister, I had really high hopes for a girl when I was carrying Henrick," She confessed. "Maybe things would be easier, you would have someone to talk to if you are too afraid to come to me." All of the sudden Esther looked sad.

"It's all right Mother." Rebekah said. "I am quite happy with my brothers." She paused and gazed back to them. "I love them," she finally admitted. "At least most of them."

They both giggled for a little while. This was nice – Rebekah thought – Sometimes she needed a time with her mother, sometimes she did felt lonely.

"You are very close with Niklaus," Esther said, not being able to ignore what had always been obvious. Esther kept a secret deep down inside of her, one that had always made her fear that Niklaus was never going to fit in but she found relief after Rebekah was born. "I am glad he has you."

"We have each other." Rebekah stated without hesitating. "That's why I don't need a sister, Nik is the best friend I could ever ask for." Admitting this to her mother was so easy, to her brother, not so much.

"Even still there are things than can only be discussed among girls, as I am sure he also finds more convenient advice and comfort from his brothers on some matters," Esther wisely said and Rebekah knew this but it did not upset her, Nik and her still shared something special. "Besides, soon Niklaus will be on marriable age, I have yet to see him pursue a young lady but in a couple of years he should be all set to leave us and have his own family."

Rebekah suddenly felt a void on her stomach and a strong ache on her chest. - Leave us - yes, the pain was coming from there, from those words that kept repeating on her mind. She dramatically cried and spent the entire day giving him the cold shoulder whenever Nik went to the creek and did not take her or whenever he left her behind to spend some time with the boys, how was she suppose to deal with him leaving for good? Even though she knew that Niklaus, as any other man, would eventually have a wife and a family she had never really elaborated that thought. Did that mean that he was going to leave? That had never been something she had considered until know. She had never seen Nik like a man, she had always seen him as her brother, and family stick together. Always and forever.

All of the sudden it was all too overwhelming for Rebekah. Afraid that she could not keep her posture any longer she got up from the log and gave out the quickest excuse she could think of.

"It is getting too cold, I'm going to go inside."

Rebekah quickly ran inside and threw herself into the bed, she was grateful that everyone was outside, she did not want anyone to see the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks as the pain on her chest spread through her body paralyzing her.

She came to realize two things:

Nik would leave her.

For the first time, she was heartbroken.


	5. Heartbroken II

**- HEARTBROKEN II -**

Esther watched as Rebekah went inside. A mother always knows. Something was wrong.

But she also knew her daughter very well; it was best to give her some time when she was upset, so she tried to concentrate on something else and started weaving a basket.

Inside the hut Rebekah was lying on her bed, her eyes had seemed to dry by now and even though the pain was still there she started to feel drowsy, her eyes wanting to close. "Yes… Please take me." She whispered.

* * *

The loud laughter of her sons pulled Esther out of her concentration from time to time, she soon realized that it had been a while since Rebekah left and she knew exactly what to do now.

"Niklaus!" She called out.

He walked to his mother with his head down. - What have I done? - He thought as he stopped in front of her.

"Your sister went inside a while ago and I have not seen her since then, it appeared to me that she was not feeling well, would you please go and see if she's well?"

Niklaus did not question his mother, he nodded and headed to the hut in silence even though he thought it was odd she sent him instead of checking herself.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother," He said in a playful tone as he entered the hut, oddly enough he was in a good mood. "Where are you?"

It did not take too long to find her, the hut only had a main room with a fireplace on the center to keep them warm at night, a table with stools on a side where they would eat and several baskets on the other side of the room to keep whatever they needed to protect from the elements. The cooking and washing where done outside where they would spend most of the time. There were also two wooden doors; one would lead to a small room, Esther and Mikael's. The other door led to a much bigger room that was divided in two by two large and flat pieces of wood with a curtain between them.

Niklaus entered the room and looked to the bigger side of it; the bed he shared with three of his brothers was empty. He then walked to the small section of the room and slowly moved the curtain; Rebekah was quietly sleeping on the tiny bed she shared with Henrick.

"Bekah.." He said as he shook her. "Wake up!"

Rebekah sat on the bed as she yawned, her eyes slowly opened and she saw her brother kneeling in front of her.

"I came to see if you're all right, mother is worried about you."

"I'm fine." Rebekah said showing her the bad mood she was in.

"Are you sick or something?" Niklaus asked as he directed his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature but his sister moved her head back; it was almost like she did not want him to touch her. Confusion spread all over his face. "What's wrong?" He asked with a clear sense of worry on his voice.

"Nothing!" Rebekah was loud and clear. "I was just tired. Am I not allowed to be tired?"

Niklaus sighed and he shook his head as he got up. "Women!" He muttered.

"What did you just said?" Rebekah pierced him with her look.

"Nothing!" He said as he raised his hands in sing of peace.

"And what do you know about women brother?" Rebekah asked bitterly.

"I know some days it is better to stay away from one." Niklaus sarcastically said as he giggled.

All of the sudden Rebekah grabbed her shoe that was lying next to the bed and threw it at him with all the strength she could manage, she was shaking with rage but her brother ducked and dodged the shoe as he laughed wholeheartedly.

"I guess it is really that time of the month Bekah." Niklaus was now 21 years old and aware of all the physical changes girls and boys go through, Elijah had wisely instructed him.

Rebekah's cheeks turned bright red and she could not decide if it was caused by anger or embarrassment.

"Get out of here Niklaus! Get out of here!" She yelled.

Nik decided to listen and quickly walked away as he giggled. He knew his sister only called him Niklaus when she was mad.

* * *

Rebekah spent the rest of the afternoon trying to avoid everyone, she was in no mood to talk much. - Stupid Niklaus - she thought. She wanted to be mad at him more than anything. Dinner had already been served and after helping with the cleaning she was sent to be bedroom. Usually after supper the boys sat around the fire to share stories in the hut's main room, however she and Henrick were always sent to bedroom early as Henrick was too young to stay up late and Rebekah was not allowed to take part in the "late night man conversations" as she called them.

Normally she would get upset over it, she was always left out in many things just because she was young and a girl, she always complained about it not being fair but that night she was glad that she had to go back to an empty room, except for Henrick who was already yawning and stroking his eyes. She did not want to explain her foul mood to anyone, instead she took advantage of the big and empty bed on the bigger side of the room and started rolling on it, enjoying it while she could, her brothers would come soon.

The bed she shared with Henrick behind the curtain was so small. She had shared that small bed with Kol too when Henrick was still a baby and slept with their parents. It was fun when she and Kol were the younger ones and the ones that were sent to the room earlier - her mind went a few years back - she was a little girl and Kol wasn't as petulant and annoying as he was now - she rolled eyes - he would share with her the few terror or fun stories he had gotten out of Nik or Elijah, they would make little jokes about everyone else in the family and play around the room as quietly as possible. Sometimes Kol would hide blueberries (Rebekah's favorite) on his pocket and they would eat them under the blanket so they didn't have to share with anyone else. But one day her father suddenly said that Kol had grown too much, it was time for them to be separated and back then she did not understand well what happened. why he had to go but shortly after that little Henrick came and invaded her space.

Not that she did not love her little brother because Rebekah secretly adored him. Henrick had the kindest heart she had ever known, but when it was time to sleep he was of no use at all, he always fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he never had fun stories to share so she choose to at least reminiscence of better times. Kol would also hug her when she was scared of the loud thunders that seemed to shake their little wooden house. Rebekah had always been petrified of storms and loud noises. Henrick always slept pleasantly and wouldn't even notice her cries and shakes, Kol however would do everything possible to comfort her and when he did not succeed he would wake up Niklaus. Nik always knew how to make her feel better. When they were together she felt somehow invincible, maybe because he had promise to protect her. Always and forever. -I am mad at him. Apparently always only lasts until you get married and forever only lasts until you leave - Her thoughts were bitter and with a burning desire to become words but she buried her face in the bed. All of the sudden she heard the room's door opening but she did not move, a few seconds later she felt the weight of someone throwing himself to bed right next to her. She still did not move. She knew exactly who it was.

"All right!" Niklaus said with a sigh. "I'll ask you one last time.. Why are you in such a foul mood?"

"I will tell you for the last time, I'm just tired."

Niklaus rolled eyes, he knew her well enough to know she was upset about something, he was certain about it, and so far there had not been anything Rebekah would refuse to tell him. This had to be something important so he insisted trying a different approach.

"What's wrong Bekah?" This time his voice was soft showing a clear hint of concern.

"Can't you let it go Niklaus?"

"And there it is.. Using that tone.. Calling me Niklaus.." He raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to believe that everything's well?.. It is almost like you are angry at me."

"Maybe I am." Rebekah responded sarcastically and turned around to face her brother.

"Is it because of that comment I made earlier about women?" Nik smirked at the thought of it but he quickly straightened his face to avoid upsetting his sister even more. "Bekah it was joke."

"It has nothing to do with that. But I did not care for that comment either."

"I'm sorry. Now, tell me sister..." Niklaus begged.

Rebekah looked straight into his eyes, doubting. She had always trusted Niklaus but when it was him who was making her feel this way, could she trust him? Would he laugh? Would he care? Was she making a big deal out of this? Did it mattered that much? If not, then why did it hurt like this?

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I'm not planning to beg for an answer any longer so are you going to tell me or not?"

Patience was something that did not come easily to Niklaus, he had to be the most impatient person she had ever met, he would quickly lash out, she knew this was her last chance to tell him anything.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied.

Niklaus warily sighed, he got up from the bed and stormed out of room, clearly upset.

Rebekah hid herself beneath the sheets, her heart twisted with guilt.

That right there was the first time she ever kept something from him.


	6. Secrets

**- SECRETS -**

"Brother! we were just talking about you," Said Kol as soon as he saw Niklaus coming back to the hut's main room. Elijah, Kol, Finn and their guest for that night, Patrick, one of Kol's friends and a fellow villager were sitting around the fire.

"Correct, what was it that you were saying Kol? Ah, right, Niklaus ran to the bedroom because he was petrified of those ghost stories you were talking about." Elijah teased although he noticed that Niklaus was already on a bad mood, he had been since he walked out of the bedroom.

"Is that so?, well, I have no wish to embarrass you little brother but if I remember correctly you were the one that shivered with those ghost stories and clung to our legs in your sleep." Niklaus said with a grin trying to take it out on his younger brother.

Kol boiled with anger, he was even more ill tempered than Klaus and Rebekah so he spat back. "Why don't you go back to our little sister, Nik?" Maybe she'll have a more pleasant story for you.

Nik's lips hardened into a straight line, his whole body shifted into a defensive position but before he could said anything someone else spoke.

"It is very foolish of you to talk to your older brother like that Kol." Finn interfered and everyone relaxed.

Finn did not speak much, ever, but when he did say something it was meant to be taken seriously and it did. The argument stopped but Niklaus and Kol still glared each other.

"I think I should go back to my home," Patrick intervened trying to ease the remaining tension. "Why don't you come and tell me more about those tales of yours on the way?" The boy spoke directing himself to Kol.

"Right!" The alluded replied driving his eyes away from Niklaus. "But these stories should not be taken lightly."

They both got up and straightened their clothes.

"Thank you for having me, gentleman." Patrick walked over and shook Elijah's hand.

"Our pleasure!" The older brother gave the boy a smile. "Finn, please walk our younger brother and his friend to his home." Finn immediately got up and headed to the door. Elijah was the oldest brother and whenever Mikael was not around he was free to command his brothers. Normally that would've been irritating for the others but receiving orders from Elijah was much easier than listening to their father so usually everyone complied as easily and willingly as Finn did and the two Mikaelsons and the guest were soon out of the house.

Niklaus sat still and stared at the fire, he was taking deep breaths, in and out. An unsuccessful attempt to calm himself.

"I believe there's something troubling you brother," Elijah raised his hand and placed it on Nik's shoulder. "And that something seemed to come from that room." The older brother held a sleek finger up pointing to their room.

"Rebekah is hiding something from me." Nik went straight to the point, his face distorted with worry and anger. "Something is upsetting her but she will not tell me what it is."

Elijah taped Nik's back. "Do not trouble yourself brother, I've also noticed her strange behavior and her foul mood but Rebekah is at a difficult age. She's learning new things about herself. I know you two were very close but she's not a little girl anymore, she is starting to have secrets of her own and you have to give her some space. She does not respond well under pressure, that's one of the things you two have in common."

"Were?" Niklaus raised an eyebrow. "We were close?" Nik made sure he made and emphasis on how Elijah had spoken on past tense.

Elijah sigh and drew half of smile on his face. "Do not worry brother, I will talk to her tomorrow."

Niklaus felt slightly relieved, Deep down he admired his older brother, Elijah excelled in a quality that Niklaus longed to have. He was trustworthy.

* * *

Next day everyone got up earlier than normal. Henrick was an early bird, he always woke up as soon as it dawned, Rebekah however sure liked her sleep. She was buried below the sheets when someone shook her.

"Bekah. Wake up! Wake up!"

A voice called her name, It sounded far, far away. She slowly opened her eyes and felt surprised as Henrick's face was much closer than she expected it to be.

"Let's go Bekah, wake up!" Henrick's eyes were dancing with excitement, his smile almost couldn't fit on his face. "We're going to the creek! Elijah said he would take us."

She widely stretched herself as Henrick was already out of the bed, fully dressed and ready to go. He was almost bouncing. There was a small lake nearby the village where they would go to get water and wash their clothes but it was too deep for children to swim and even for them it was dangerous. The creek was further from the Village, they would have to leave the house early if they wanted to go and come back before sunset but going to the creek was for the purpose of pure entertainment. The waters were shallow so they could bathe, there were lots of trees around it to catch shade and take a nap and they could also find trees with fruits to eat on the way. Also, it surroundings were beautiful. Going to the creek was always fun and exciting, they would usually beg Elijah to take them as Mikael and Esther kept themselves occupied with other matters than their children entertainment and on their eyes Elijah was the only one who could be responsible enough for his siblings.

Rebekah yawned and sobbed her eyes. She was giving herself a few minutes to make sure if she was in the right mood to agree spending the whole day watching Niklaus giving her the cold shoulder. He was angry and she knew it. Last night when she fell asleep in her brother's bed, Kol was the one to wake her up and lead her stumbling feet to her place next to Henrick when naturally Niklaus would have carried her. Deep down she understood him, he was angry and confused at the her refusal to give him an answer, the more she thought about it the more she realized she had never denied him anything and Nik was the smartest person she knew - besides her, she liked to think - so he definitely knew something was wrong but his little sister had looked him straight in the eye and had lied to him. - Yes - she thought. That was the kind of thing that would make Nik angry. Her near future with him did not look very promising. Suddenly she wished she could turn time back. She would have told him the truth and that way today could be a very pleasant day next to her brothers.

"I think.. I don't want to go to the creek Henrick," The younger Mikaelson showed disappointment on his eyes. "I better stay with Mother and help her with the meal so things can be ready by the time you come back."

Henrick nodded and stepped out of the bed, he was not one to persist.

"Rebekah.." A firm voice called out her name from the other side of the room. She immediately sat up on the bed. - How foolish of me to think that I would get away with it as easy like that - She thought.

She snuck out her head through the little curtain that separated her bed with the rest of the room. In that moment she wished it was more like a shield.

"Yes, brother?"

"Get yourself ready, we're leaving to the creek soon."

"Actually, I was thinking that..." She ran out of words that sounded more like excuses when Elijah walked towards her.

"You keep begging me to take you to that place, now it's your chance."

"But.. " Rebekah tried to save herself but Elijah gestured a "No" with his index finger moving from one side to the other.

"Can I at least bring He..."

"Nope!" Elijah cut in before she could even finish. "Just family today. Unless you have a problem with spending the day having fun, swimming, dancing and chatting with your brothers." Elijah's voice was firm, his eyes were piercing like he could see right through her. Oh, was it possible? He knew?

"No, not a problem at all!" Rebekah dismissed her brother's claim. Going to the creek now seemed a lot easier than having to explain herself to him.

"Good!" Elijah said with a smile. "Because we are leaving in five minutes."

Rebekah forced a smile out of her face, Elijah nodded and walked out leaving her alone to change her clothes but in that very same moment someone entered the room, loudly, making sure he was noticed.

Niklaus slammed the door, his footsteps were heavy and his face serious, Rebekah's heart skipped a beat but she was brave enough to stand close to him to survey the situation, if he talked to her then it wasn't that bad, if he gave her the "Evil Niklaus Look" then it was bad, but he did not stop for a second to look at her as he sat on the bed and changed his shoes. He completely ignored her and once he was finished he stormed out of the room as loudly as he did before. Oh yes, ignoring her was secret option number three meaning... It was very bad.

Rebekah sighed and threw herself to the bed. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

_**Thank you tinynekoxoxo, BeautifulDisaster123, FullMoonPhoenixShadow and chlean for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Getting reviews and seeing that people enjoy what I write encourages me to update soon. I was hoping this chapter would turn out a bit happier and with Klaus and Rebekah making amends but I started writing and the chapter got longer and longer and I rather write short chapters and update soon than long chapters that take longer to finnish. But next chapter you will have definetly more Klebekah.**_


	7. Matchmaker

**Thank you BeautifulDisaster123, FullMoonPhoenixShadow, Trissacar, tangled6 and xox for the reviews and I know that I promised more Klebekah this chapter but as I started writing the chapter got longer and longer (this is by far the longest chapter I've written) so there's more interaction between Rebekah and her other brothers but after you finish reading this chapter you'll have a pretty good idea of what the next one is about.**

* * *

**- MATCHMAKER -**

They walked for 45 minutes to get to the creek. Time ran slow for Rebekah as she felt as an outsider. Finn had tried to accompany her but he was not one to talk much and Rebekah was not in her best mood either so they grew apart. Kol and Henrick were in a continuous race against each other and running behind every little animal they encountered on the way. They all walked on their own way making sure they weren't far enough to get out of sight and lose each other's trail. Their older brother trusted them more than Mikael and gave them a bit more of freedom. Elijah and Niklaus were deep in conversation talking about God knows what - she thought - Elijah was a man of words, he liked to talk, tell stories about the old world that he heard from his parents and he could spend hours talking about his views on all matters of the world: history, religion, war and civilizations. Niklaus however was a man of adventure, he did not care much about history, he thought it was better to learn about the world through his own eyes, hands and ears. So Elijah must have been talking about something VERY interesting or occupying himself with his older brother was the easiest way to ignore Rebekah. Probably the later. She was suppose to be the stubborn in the family, Niklaus was not one to give up easily, if he wanted something he would normally persist, but he wasn't begging anymore. This time he was giving her a very hard time. Rebekah walked by herself for nearly half of the time until Kol approached her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"So... Trouble in paradise?"

She immediately glared at him.

"I was going to tease you with the fact that you obviously had a little spat with your favorite brother, but then.. That would be me, right? - Kol let out that smug smile - "And let me tell you little sister.." - He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and automatically drew his eyes to Niklaus - "I, on the contraire.. Do not get upset that easily."

"And what are you talking about, brother? Or have you finally lost your mind?." Rebekah tried the avoid the subject. She did not want to talk about it, not with Kol.

"Come on, sister! Do not treat me like I am stupid! It hurts my feelings!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you actually had some!" Rebekah was trying her best to get the conversation away from her current situation with Niklaus and bickering with her brother seemed to be the best way to do it.

"On the contraire, once again!" Kol knew too well how to play her little distraction game. "And speaking of feelings Niklaus' seem to be very hurt."

"And what do you know about that?" Rebekah said finally giving up.

"I know that yesterday you spent most of the day hiding and that when he went to have a little chat with you he came out of the room not very pleased. I know that last night when you fell asleep in our bed he refused to carry you and instead he told me "Move your sister away" making a very special emphasis on "your". And I also know that he has not said a word to you today so you've been pathetically counting his footsteps during this little walk while he is faking interest in his conversation with Elijah."

"And to think that all that is none of your business." Rebekah spat back.

"Oh dear! I'm certainly digging right in the wound."

"And it seems like you're enjoying it." She responded bitterly.

"Not as much as Niklaus seems to enjoy making you suffer."

Rebekah gave Kol the hate stare and sped up leaving him behind but Kol ran towards her and cut in.

"Although I must admit that he does stare at you when you're not looking. And he has that tragic face he puts on when father disapproves him."

Rebekah felt an ache inside of her. She knew too well how their father made Niklaus feel, she couldn't cause him such pain, she shook her head at the thought.

"I can't do this." Rebekah whispered more to herself than to Kol.

"Sister, do not feel guilt. If you're angry at him then I'm pretty sure he had it coming. Of course it is hard for him to understand you've grown tired of him considering his annoyingly possessive, demanding and controlling nature. - Kol rolled eyes - However you must not worry! I am not that sensitive." He grinned again and his words started to pile up in Rebekah's head, this whole situation seemed like a big joke to him.

"I did not grow tired of him!" She snapped. "And be quiet! Once and for all that concerns me and Niklaus, be quiet!"

"Hey, hey. No need to be rude! It is not very lady like of you." Kol accused.

"You know what? No matter what happened between Nik and me, you're still not my favorite brother," She backfired pouting. "You're not even my second favorite brother."

Kol's face straightened. "Well.. That hurt."

"Good! You can now join Nik and moan about how mean I am."

She sped up and this time he did not go after her.

* * *

When they finally got to the creek Rebekah felt very tired, she had been walking fast trying to get away from everyone so she finally laid back on a tree and enjoyed the summer breeze, it was mid morning and she could hear birds and little animals everywhere. Henrick was jumping from rock to rock splashing water all over Kol and their laughter filled her head. She took a deep breath at looked around. The sun was brightly shining but there was a cool breeze, the one that comes right before summer fades, all trees were still deep green and some still kept flowers even though spring was long gone, she had not gone close to the water but by the looks of her younger brothers who were already drenched, it seemed to be just in the right temperature. The creek ran a bit low, the water level only reached Henrick's hips. Rebekah sighed. How perfect would it be if it weren't for all the tension surrounding her. She knew everyone had noticed except for Henrick, he was too young to concern himself with other things than his fun and happiness. She remembered how easier things were when she was 11 years old and Nik was only 16 without a need to consider marriage anytime soon. All that her brothers cared about was taking care of her and making her happy, which they still did, just that it wasn't number one priority. Or was it? She did not know. She had made this whole drama over something that her mother said, she didn't really know Niklaus' thoughts on it.

Her friend Herdís had an older brother and two older sisters, her brother was around Elijah's age and was about to marry. Herdís was all happy about it, nobody was making a big deal about the man leaving, maybe she was used to being spoiled way too much by her brothers and was over reacting. She suddenly thought about how would they react if she had a suitor, was she taking it to the extreme or was her family really that tight? she liked to think that it was the latter. The Mikaelsons definitely were not ordinary people, since her parents lost their firstborn and left their loved ones in the Old World they became over protective and tried to keep the family together as long as possible in this new village they had settled so even though she felt it was too soon the truth was that by standards Elijah was already considered old to marry as he was 24 years old at the time. Finn was enamored with a village girl named Sage and although their relationship was only at the early stages of courting the whole family knew they would eventually marry and soon it was expected for 20 year old Niklaus to choose a wife. Her parents said that people married very young in the old world. Mikael and Esther were only 18 and 15 years old when they married so upon their arrival to the New World they established that man ought to be 21 and girls 18 years old to be eligible to wed and even though her parents always encouraged them to wait a bit longer time was indeed dawning on them. Rebekah shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked in a different direction to find Elijah gesturing a call to her.

"Come!" He finally shouted.

Rebekah doubted. Nik and Finn were standing right next to him. She did not want to go through an awkward situation all over again so she replied with a smiled and gestured him to come to her. Elijah agreed and started walking towards her. She felt relieved, he could've made her go to them, saying "No" to her older brother was very hard. Maybe because she respected him a great deal.

"So.." He started talking as he sat next to her. "This morning you said it was all well but now you refuse to come to us? Problem, sister?" He suddenly raised his eyebrow.

"Uh-huh.." She mumbled and shyly admitted. "But you must know all about it. With all that talking that you've been having I'm sure he told you."

"Who?, told me what?"

Rebekah raised a quizzical eyebrow and rolled eyes.

"Well, I must admit, he did tell me. But even if he hadn't I would've noticed anyway."

"Do you think he feels I grew tired of him?." Rebekah went straight to the point and her features seemed to darken a few shades. "Because I didn't Elijah. He is still my friend, my best friend!" Rebekah spoke freely without hesitating. Elijah was a mature man, not a selfish brat like Kol who would sprout into a jealousy attack over the mention of hers and Niklaus' close bond. "I just didn't know how to talk about it and now he probably thinks that I do not trust him or have no wish of being his friend anymore. Is that why he won't even look at me?" She finally finished her sentence by looking straight into Elijah's eyes looking for answer.

"He knows you're hiding something from him, that hurts him and we all know how our brother reacts to hurt. Now, what is it that you can't even bring yourself to tell him?"

"Mother said that soon he would have to pick a wife and have his own family but I don't want him to leave. I don't want any of you to leave! I want this family to stay together."

"Is that all that's upsetting you?." Elijah asked.

Rebekah nodded.

"And why is it so hard to share that with him?"

"Well it seems easy now! But I was afraid he thought I was being a brat and selfish and... He would get angry at me."

"Well you've been a brat, you _ARE_ acting selfishly and he _IS_ mad at you."

"I know you are my older brother but I do not appreciate that tone."

Suddenly Elijah seemed annoyed. "You've had Niklaus going crazy thinking about what could it be that you're keeping when it would take you little time to explain it as you just explained it to me."

"Well, the only reason why it is easy to talk to you about it is because I was hoping you'd give me a good advice."

"I _AM_ giving you one!" Elijah looked straight into his sister's eyes to make sure she understood how much he meant it. "Fix this, Rebekah."

He got up and straightened his clothes. "Today."

Rebekah immediately nodded. That right there was her big brother talking.

She watched Elijah walk away from her. When he was back next to Niklaus she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Help me", she mouthed but Elijah shook his head. Rebekah sighed. She needed to apologize to Niklaus and she needed to do it on her own. In that very same moment she decided she could use some rest. Even though it was only mid morning she felt like the day had been so long. She laid herself on the tree and looked to the sky, she tried to make shapes out of clouds but soon her eyelids turned heavy and she found herself drifting into sleep.

A few meters away Niklaus stared at his sister as her body relaxed showing clear sings of sleep.

"Listen," Elijah said. "Our sister is young and inmature in some matters."

Without taking his eyes off of her Niklaus inmediatly replied. "That does not justify her lyi..."

"She only hid something from you because she loves you deeply," Elijah cut in withouth giving Niklaus a chance to finish his sentence. "She lied because she's afraid."

Niklaus' expression softened, he turned his head to his brother with concerned eyes. "Afraid of what?"

Elijah did not dare to reveal. "She has come to aknowledge her mistake, she's sorry, she will try to make amends and you wont be able to hide your misery for too long, so do us all a favor and facilitate it, will you?"

* * *

When Rebekah woke up she had no idea for how long she had been sleeping, she thought it was probably around noon, birds where chanting everywhere. She covered her face with her hands, it was so bright that it was hard on her eyes so she stayed still laying on her back with her eyes closed for a few more minutes breathing in and out and enjoying the sudden peace she felt within. She tried turning on a side to switch position when she felt her body stumble with something. Someone. Rebekah slowly opened her eyes and saw the man sitting right next to her.

Her heart skipped a bit.

With her voice still hoarse from her sleep she called out his name just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Niklaus?"

* * *

**Named the chapter "Matchmaker" because of the important role Elijah plays here. What do you think? :)**


	8. Only if You Take Me

**Thank you Queen Latifeh for your review, special thanks to tinynekoxoxo, BeautifulDisaster123, FullMoonPhoenixShadow for your constant reviews on every chapter I really appreciate it and I'm always eager to know what you think so feel free to leave suggestions. I realized that my story has almost over 1.800 views and 200 visitors and that it's awesome! I never thought It would get so many. However over 200 people only about a dozen left reviews and that is kind of sad so if you read the history and you follow it please take a few seconds to review it as it takes hours or days to write a chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Her heart skipped a bit._

_With her voice still hoarse from her sleep she called out his name just to make sure it wasn't a dream._

_"Niklaus?"_

**- ONLY IF YOU TAKE ME -**

The boy stared back in response of his name being called out and his dark grey eyes met with hers, they were surrounded by so much water that his eyes had a hint of blue that was so familiar to her.

No, it wasn't a dream. It was real.

Rebekah took a deep breath and sat up as she gathered some courage. How was she going to do this? Well, maybe she should being with a regular conversation starter. "So, how are you brother?" She tried to speak as casual as she could.

Niklaus scoffed. "Don't play games with me Rebekah. I don't have the patience for it."

Rebekah knew she had to take in any hateful words he threw at her. This is what her brother did when he felt crossed by someone, deep down she knew that he did not mean anything that he said or was about to say and she knew better than to let herself get upset over it but she was stubborn, too stubborn for her own good and it was also in her nature to backfire, so she did. "And why are you here then?"

Niklaus turned around and looked at her almost in disbelief. He had sucked up his pride and come to her over Elijah's pleas to make it easy and here she was victimizing herself. "Fine!" His jaw clenched and he stood up, ready to leave.

"No! Nik please don't... Leave." Her big blue eyes widened. "Please!"

- Damn it – he thought. Whatever she asked of him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, he could never say no. He sighed and sat down next to her. Rebekah looked relieved, so relieved that she almost smiled.

"I meant what I said Rebekah," Niklaus broke the silence. "I'm here to find out what's wrong. Why are you lying to me?" He sounded angrier than he actually was. After Elijah talked to him his anger had turned into worry but either way Rebekah still felt intimidated. He took a deep breath, Elijah was right, she was afraid of something and Niklaus hated the fact that she wasn't feeling comfortable and safe around him. Rebekah looked up and saw Kol a few meters away staring at them with gloating eyes. Kol had always felt jealous of hers and Nik's relationship, he was such a brat that he could not stand not being her favorite brother and not having her full attention at all times. He had a cruel smile on his face. Kol was enjoying it. Suddenly Rebekah wished she could shrink and disappear and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Niklaus noticed his younger brother too, although it did not affect him nearly as half as it affected Rebekah it still bothered him. Especially in the vulnerable state his sister was, he was not going to give him the satisfaction to watch her like this.

He stood up and offered her a hand. "Let's go."

Rebekah took his hand and let him lead her into the woods without asking a single question. It really did not matter. The truth was that she would follow him to ends of this earth. No explanation needed.

* * *

They stopped walking when they found themselves out of their sibling's sight. Niklaus was still holding her hand when he turned around to fully face her.

"No one can see us now, it's just us," he said, standing in front of her and knowing that she appreciated it. "You can cry if you want to... I'm here and I am not leaving you." A knot formed in Rebekah's throat, those words... Was it true? She could not hold it any longer. Tears started streaming down her face and she launched herself towards him, soon his arms wrapped her into a hug giving her the sense of security she needed. He waited a few seconds until his embrace had a soothing effect on her and then he whispered to her ear: "Bekah, I need to know."

"I'm sorry Nik." He could barely understand what she was saying. Her face was against his chest and she was holding him so tight that it was hard for him to separate her to be able to look her in the eye. Finally she gave in and took a few steps back and found her brother questioning her with his eyes.

"Did you know that Herdís' brother is getting married?"

Niklaus finally snapped. "To the point Bekah!"

"I'll get there!" Rebekah raised an eyebrow and stared at him obviously still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I know! She's your friend; her brother is getting married to the blacksmith's daughter. How could that possibly lead to whatever it is that you can't by our Gods tell me?" He was obviously impatient.

"She's not sad! At all!"

"Who?" He was overall confused and annoyed and his face showed it.

"She's going to lose her brother to this woman that might or might not take care of him and It does not bother her! Not even in the slight less!" Rebekah spoke in disbelief. "And I don't understand it, I really don't Nik because just the thought of loosing you.." Her voice became lower and when she spoke again it was saddened. "It's like... It cripples my heart."

After that last sentence sunk in, all the confusion wiped off of Niklaus' face and his expression softened. "Is that what you are afraid of? Is that what you've been keeping? You just don't want to lose… Me?"

Rebekah nodded and her eyes watered once more. "Mother mentioned that you may leave us to have your own family and… It hurt me. I realized that I don't want to lose you. Ever! But I didn't know how to tell you, I thought that maybe you would think I was being silly so I tried to hide it and then everything got complicated."

Niklaus tried to process it. It made sense, according to what Elijah had said but even still he almost could not believe it. Rebekah was definitely everyone's precious girl, the whole family gave her special attention, all of her brothers cared about her and protected her, even Mikael showed a softer side to her, she had been the only one that never suffered serious punishment by the hands of their father. Nik could not help but realize that she was also very beautiful and she was probably going to marry someone well studied and rich. She had all the attention she could possibly want and the future that many of the Village girls dreamed of. How could she possibly need him that much? Him… The black sheep of the family. Deep down Niklaus did not estimated himself much.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she came closer to him.

"I know you must marry one day, maybe soon. But when that happens I don't want you to leave. I know sometimes you're not happy here but please don't leave Nik!" And there it was, those blue eyes pleading at him again.

"I would _NEVER_ want to leave you." He said and Rebekah was smart, he had chosen his words carefully.

"So you would leave the Village?"

Half of smile drew on Niklaus' face. He would not expect less of her. She was the only one that could keep up with his crafty mind. "I can't swear alliance to this place Rebekah... And you know it."

"So are you leaving?" She asked and felt a hint of anger coiling up inside of her.

"I would like to explore, follow our parent's example and see what the world has to offer in lands that have never been discovered. Maybe go back to the Old World if things get better and see for myself all those things that Mother and Father talk about."

Rebekah stepped back, she did not want him to take a close look to her face and how it clearly showed how much she hated that idea but for every step she took back Niklaus took one ahead and towards her until she felt her back against a tree and couldn't walk away anymore.

He placed his fingers behind her chin and lifted her face so their eyes could meet and when he spoke it sounded more like a whisper. "I would take you. Of course I would."

"Would you?" She interrogated and her eyes lit up with a hint of hope.

"I said that I never thought of leaving you and I meant it. One day I will show you the wonders of the world."

"Promise?" Rebekah's voice was low, almost breaking. Suddenly she felt so small in front of him.

"Only if you promise you will follow me." Niklaus as usual played it well and to his advantage. He would get the things that he wanted, out of the Village and Rebekah. He held his breath for a moment waiting for her answer but he sighed in relieve when he heard a – Promise - on her part.

"We stick together as one.." He started it.

"Always and Forever." She finished it.

They both smiled and Niklaus passed his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to walk her out of the woods and back to the creek. Rebekah felt satisfied with how things had gone although it was not her perfect scenario, but if Nik left one day they would still be together, maybe Elijah could tag along but it was too soon to think about it. Right now they were back to being the close and playful siblings they had always been. They were happy.

* * *

The following weeks went by in a bliss as autumn settled in. It was the time to harvest and supply the Village with was necessary to get through winter. When Niklaus was not working on the field and barns he was on the Village building or welding something and Rebekah was always working on the house, weaving baskets, embroidering winter coats and dresses, mending clothes, storing herbs and spices, polishing silverware. There was always a lot of work to be done but at the end of the day they would always find a moment to share. Niklaus and Rebekah had never been so sure of their indestructible bond and soon there would be consequences to be paid for that.

* * *

**Now, can I fangirl over the Klebekah scene in this week's episode? I mean in the past he prefered daggering her over let her go with Stefan or anyone else and now he**** is not only willing to give up the cure but to give it to Rebekah so she can be happy as a human even when that means that eventually he will lose her is** a very selfless thing for him to do and it's his own way to make it up to her.. I hope it was genuine and that he wasn't just helping her just so anyone else didn't have a chance.. I wish Klaus would have said it to her face but it was good anyway.

**I made a Klebekah video recently, feel free to watch if you have time. **

Go to Utube and paste watch?v=EKhMPOXdaSY

**Thank you!**


	9. Feel For You

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and I'm sorry that it took me a while to update but I've been busy. This chapter was a hard one to write and I'm half way the next one but I'm missing inspiration, I know exactly where I want the storyline to go tho.. I've also updated the cover image for the story, I think it fits well! Let me know what you think.. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**- FEEL FOR YOU -**

Rebekah woke up in the middle of the night as the feeling of humidity bothered her. She realized that the bed felt wet, the room was dark so she could not see what had happened but of course she knew it came from Henrick, there was no other explanation. "Great!" she muttered being sarcastic. "Henrick! Wake up!" she shook her little brother to wake him up and she was not being gentle about it. She was angry and disgusted. The boy slowly woke up and instantly covered his pants, even in the darkness that filled the room Rebekah noticed the embarrassment on his face. "You should have gone to the washers before coming to bed; you're too old to be wetting the bed!" Rebekah scolded. She got up from the bed as carefully as she could to avoid getting herself wet and headed towards her brother's bed. "What are you doing?" Henrick spoke in a whisper and the panic was tangible on his voice.

"I am waking them up!" Said Rebekah.

"Bekah, don't! Please!" The boy begged.

"We need help Henrick! We cannot go by ourselves to get clean sheets and someone has to accompany you to the washers. It's late and dark outside, you won't go alone!"

Henrick thought about it and knew that Rebekah was right. "Ok! But only Elijah!" Deep down he was afraid that the rest would laugh at him, Henrick knew that what had happened that night was not a common bathroom emergency, it was something that had never happened to him before, al that he could remember is that he had been dreaming of Arya, a local Village girl that had awoken new feelings in him, it was his first crush and his body was unwillingly reacting to that.

Rebekah woke Elijah up being careful not to wake the rest. "'Lijah! 'Lijah! We need help!" she whispered. Elijah quickly stood up and looked around the room to detect any possible threats. "It's Henrick! He had little accident." Rebekah spoke with disdain.

Elijah immediately went to the bed to find Henrick and see for himself what had happened. They shared a look that Rebekah did not quite understand. Elijah spoke to her: "Wake up Niklaus and ask him to go with you to get clean sheets, I'll deal with Henrick." Rebekah nodded and did as was told.

"What happened?" Niklaus asked with hoarse voice when she woke him up. "I'll explain later, we need to go to the storage room to get clean sheets, let's go." Elijah looked at Niklaus and nodded and he and Rebekah were soon out of the room.

* * *

"What happened?" Nik asked once again when they were outside the hut. It was dark and cold outside; the small room where they stored things was only a couple of meters away.

"Henrick wet the bed." Rebekah replied. Niklaus' face shrugged and Rebekah spoke again: "Isn't he too old to be wetting the bed? He is an adolescent now, you would think that he had gotten pass those childish habits."

"He certainly should have." Niklaus assured and divagated in thought until they entered the storage room. He opened the door and lit a candle, with the help of it they searched for clean sheets. "Found it!" Rebekah claimed as she held what they were looking for. They headed towards the door and Niklaus blew off the candle before living, the dim moonlight was enough to guide them home. All of the sudden a strong wind came and it made every tree branch creak, from the biggest one to the little ones they were all shook and autumn leaves flew everywhere. Rebekah's long blond hair seemed to take life and grow wings, ready to go with the wind. Her face showed panic and Niklaus immediately wrapped his arms around her, he knew well how scared she was of strong winds, thunders and storms. He placed his right arm around her waist, moved her close to his chest and tried to shield her with his body as he guided her to their home, in a couple of seconds they were inside, sound and safe.

Rebekah looked up and gave her brother a sincere smile, those little things were the ones that made her closer to Niklaus than to any of her other brothers. He paid attention, he saw beyond the walls then she put up for everybody, he knew her all too well, he always gave her what she wanted and protected her from what she feared.

"Thank you," she whispered and Niklaus just smiled back, not only with his lips but also with his eyes, Rebekah felt happy, she pushed herself up by her toes, kissed him on the cheek and went back to the bedroom carrying the clean sheets.

Elijah and Henrick were standing talking next to the small bed but they stopped as soon as she got in, Henrick had a blanket wrapped around his waist to cover for the big stain on his pants. Rebekah noticed that they lit up a candle on a little nightstand and that Finn and Kol were still pleasantly sleeping.

"Cover the bed with clean sheets and go to sleep, Niklaus and I will take Henrick to the washroom," Elijah commanded.

She nodded. "Be careful brother."

Rebekah was soon left alone with no other company than her two sleeping brothers. When she finished making the bed the boys had not returned and it made her worry a little bit but her sleepy eyes won the battle and she was soon deep in sleep.

* * *

Next morning while she helped her mother make breakfast Rebekah was revealed that Henrick was not going to sleep next to her any longer, he would sleep with the boys now. Rebekah felt saddened, it was the same story with Kol all over again, however that time there was no apparent reason but this time she was suspicious, maybe Henrick's "accident" the night before had something to do with it, she did not know, it didn't seemed to be such a big deal to her, though, of course that it wasn't a pleasant situation to go through but she didn't think that he deserved to be kicked out of the bed because of that, she actually would not mind sleeping next to him but she knew better than to object her parent's choice.

"Henrick will sleep with his brothers from now on. Your father and the boys will start building a small room next to the house so you can split, we hope they finish before winter comes."

Rebekah only nodded in acceptance, she had many questions to be answered but she kept them to herself, she knew exactly who would be her confident.

* * *

"So why does Henrick needs to leave?"

"He's not going anywhere.."

"Why can't he sleep with me anymore?"

"Aren't you happy that you'll have more room for yourself?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question."

Niklaus and Rebekah were back and forward while they were sitting outside of the hut, Niklaus knew exactly where she wanted to get and Rebekah knew well that she would get there if only she persisted long enough. She pushed a little bit further until she got to hear what she wanted to know.

"Henrick it's not a boy anymore Rebekah. I know we see him as our little brother but the truth is that he is an adolescent now and we would never want him to..." Niklaus was puzzled, he knew well how to explain but the words could not pass his mouth. Rebekah was smart so he gave her a few more seconds to see if she got a conclusion.

"Is it the same reason why Father separated Kol and I?"

"Yes," Niklaus replied and he seemed a bit too satisfied with it.

"What do I have to do it?" she asked fearing that it was somehow her fault.

"It is not your fault," he said, reading right through her thoughts. "It is just that man, boys, we... have impulses, desires that lay deep within ourselves. And you are a girl, one that is growing up to be a beautiful woman," Niklaus showed pride on his eyes, pride for her, for how beautiful she was to his eyes and his lips revealed a smile that was a living prove of how happy he was to have her. "At separating Kol and Henrick from you, Mother and Father were just trying to protect you and protect them for there is no place for lust between brothers and sisters. It is not right."

Rebekah nodded perfectly understanding what her brother was saying, she was glad that it didn't really have to do anything with her but at the same time she could not help it, they were to be separated and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly a disturbing thought came to her mind.

"What if they were to separate me from you?" She let her eyes show how scared she was of that thought.

"Never.." he replied right away, there was not a even a hint of hesitation on his voice and that made her feel a lot better.

"Even if father frightens you?"

"Not even then," he assured.

Rebekah smiled to him with blushed cheeks, she was entirely happy, the past couple of weeks had been like a dream to her, no fights, no games, no fooling each other, their bond seemed unshakable.

"Close your eyes," she asked him and so he did. "Don't open them for... five minutes!" she giggled.

Unexpectedly Niklaus felt the touch of soft cold lips leaving a kiss on his cheek, he remained with closed eyes and didn't even have enough time to let his wide smile spread through his face, he was soon overwhelmed by Rebekah's sweet voice whispering to his ear: _"I Love you."_

To his ears it was better than sweet music, better than anything he had ever heard, and it filled his heart like it had not been filled before, nothing could compare, not the sweetest honey, the smell of fresh baked bread, the scent of aged wine, they way in which day relentlessly gave itself into the pitch black night, the silvery streams, the full moon up in the sky, the distant howls of the wolves, all those little things that he secretly enjoyed and made his life in the Village easier were nothing compare to Rebekah, out of all the things and out of all the people, she was the one that kept him there, her sweet voice, her sincere smile, her loving eyes and her tight hungry hugs were the only true reason of why he would not sneak out to get on a Viking ship and escape to the Old World, he had thought about it so many times, he was certain that nobody else would truly miss him, but Rebekah would and even if that wasn't the case the truth was that he needed her more than he was willing to admit, everyone needed to hold onto someone and she was the one for him, everyone needed to believe in something, and truthfully he believed in her more than he believed in himself, she had the strength and the light to triumph in ways that he was sure he never would. In that moment, deep in thought and confessing it to no one else but himself he could accept it, he loved her, he needed her love and acceptance more than he needed anything else.

He heard her footsteps as she ran away leaving him sited with closed eyes, he did not mind, he was too lost in the happiness that she caused him in the awe of the moment. When he finally opened his eyes a gush of fresh air hit his face and oddly enough he realized that Rebekah was exactly like that. Like a gush of fresh air. She demanded nothing else but love, he didn't have to prove himself to her, she loved him just because she did. She was the loving face between all the frowned ones, the lily among the thorns, the prey among the wolves.

No, he would never leave her. No one could ever make him.

Always and Forever had never made more sense to him. Like a song, with lyrics wrapped in a sweet shympony it came to him:

_"I'm the snow on your lips _  
_The freezing taste, the silvery sip _  
_I'm the breath on your hair _  
_The endless nightmare, devil's lair _

_Only so many times _  
_I can say I long for you _  
_The lily among the thorns _  
_The prey among the wolves_

_Someday, I will feed a snake  
Drink her venom, stay awake  
With time all pain will fade  
Through your memory I will wade"_

* * *

**Credits: Those last verses are lyrics for the song "Feel for you" by one of my favourite bands: Nightwish!**


	10. We All Grow Up, Eventually

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers BeautifulDisaster123 and FullMoonPhoenixShadow. Thank you also Tallis for your review. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**- WE ALL GROW UP, EVENTUALLY. -**

Five weeks after the "accident" with Henrick, Mikael and his sons finished building a small room next to hut. They had been working very hard although it was a slightly small room with two small beds inside and a little porch at front, but it still took carrying big logs of wood, crafting, building and wielding from dawn to twilight.

"So who shall move the new room my love?" Esther politely asked to her husband.

"It has yet to be decided, but I have a good idea". Mikael replied.

"I was thinking that maybe we could send Niklaus and Elijah.. Maybe Finn too". Deep down Esther was merely aiming to get Niklaus a bit far from Mikael hoping that it would benefit her son in some way.

"Not Niklaus.." Mikael spoke shattering her hopes. "He's too foolish and impulsive. If we send him far from our supervision he'll do even more stupid things. It is better to keep him and Kol close. Elijah will go for sure, he is the one that has most chances to fight for himself and his brothers if something happens."

"Niklaus is equally good with the sword, I've watched him." Esther knew that she was pushing it too far and was drawing attention to her already disadvantaged son more than she should. Niklaus was her weak spot but she could not let it show, she was doomed by it.

"Do not question it. This decision it is in my hands." Mikael's voice was softer than the message he was sending. After all he did value his wife's opinion, but this time he would have the final word.

* * *

Later on that night while they were having supper Mikael announced that Elijah and Finn would be moving to the room they've built next their house. That would leave Niklaus, Kol, Henrick and Rebekah inside the house. Thoroughly the evening everyone looked pleased with the split, it was only logical that the oldest ones were the ones to get new property and leave even when they were not going far and Elijah and Finn were to happy to at least have that little bit of space.

Finn had already started building a small hut nearby theirs so he could formally opt for Sage's hand in marriage, if Finn married first Elijah could later expand his territory and he would be all settled for whenever he found a girl to marry. Kol was a bit jealous of the recently gained independency that his brother's had gained but Niklaus was staying in the house and that would keep the spotlight off of him, Henrick was pleased with the fact that he would no longer have to share bed with Rebekah and she was happy that Niklaus was staying.

"So should I keep calling you brother or should I call you neighbor?"Niklaus teased and Elijah smiled back at him but Mikael's ears were deaf when it came to jokes or any form or sarcastic comment but unfortunately those were part Niklaus' defense mechanism whenever things got too serious. He felt his father bluntly staring at him with hard eyes, Niklaus did nothing else but look down on his best attempt to look apologetic. As usual no one else said a word, there was not a single sound in the Mikaelson's house besides the cold wind ravishing the trees outside. The sound of a silver cup being rushed against the hard wood of the table broke the human silence, without taking his eyes off of his son Mikael slowly got up and left the table. Niklaus looked up to his mother just to see her turn her face away from him. He wished he was the one leaving.

* * *

Next morning Rebekah gave Elijah a tight hug, her eyes were watery.

"Oh! Drop it. He's going next door!" Said Niklaus.

"It is still sad!" Rebekah justified.

"No it's not!" Niklaus spoke in disbelief.

"Stop it! The two of you, now!" Elijah was calm and serious as usual.

"We are going to miss having you stopping our bickering!" Rebekah gave her brother a smile and hugged him again.

"Well I'm not sure if I will miss it!" Now Elijah and Niklaus were sharing a laugh.

"Goodbye brother." Elijah spoke with charm offering a hand.

Niklaus gladly took it and as they shared a handshake with a smile he said, "I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

Niklaus watched from a far distance how Rebekah's eyes got lost into the woods, her mind was definitely wandering somewhere else.

"So what is it that you are thinking of?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Not much. I'm just enjoying the awe of nothingness."

"You do understand that Elijah is not really going anywhere, right?" Niklaus said, knowing exactly what could be possibly affecting her.

"I know, I know," Rebekah admitted. "And what makes you think that I can't be possibly upset over Finn?"

Niklaus tilted his head to a side slightly smiling. "Because I know you too well, and I know that you appreciate Elijah more."

"I do not appreciate him more," she justified herself afraid that is she admitted such a thing it would sound too cruel. "I just feel more comfortable around him. Finn is just.. More distant, but that doesn't not mean that I'm glad to see him go."

"Maybe you're right, but the truth is that you do need Elijah a lot more and necessity, my dear sister, is what keeps us attached to people the most."

"Well, I love you all the same," she insisted.

"Is that so? Well, in that case then all your brothers should concern themselves with your happiness and entertainment! _I WAS _going to risk myself getting punished to take you to the caverns and have some fun but... Do you think that Kol would be willing to take you?" He finished the sentence with a smile knowing that his point was irrefutable.

Rebekah jumped right away and pulling his tunic she begged: "Please Nik! Take me! Take me to the caverns!"

"And why should I?" He knew exactly why but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Because I want to go with _YOU_!"

"Becaaaaaause?" He was for sure enjoying it.

"Because I feel more... comfortable around you."

"Well that's more like it, but elaborate that sentence a little bit more please."

Rebekah rolled eyes as she turned him around and placed her palms against his back trying to pushing him into the woods so they could get going but Niklaus was not cooperating at all.

"Nik!" she finally let out a sigh as she complained. He smiled and raised both hands in a sign that meant everything but surrender.

"Because I love you... More than I love them." Rebekah was slightly surprised of how easy it was to say it, her voice sounded stronger than she thought it would.

Niklaus did not said anything more, that was really all that he needed, he could not stop the wide contagious smile that spread across his face so she could not stop but smile back at him. He slowly turned around and started walking towards the caverns and as it was to be expected, she followed him.

* * *

**Another sweet chapter for Klebekah.. Enjoy it.. Want a hint? Trouble is coming for this two over their close bond. ;)**


	11. The Unwanted Celebration

**- THE UNWANTED CELEBRATION -**

They came back to their house right before dusk, Rebekah and Niklaus were both in a good mood as their time in the caverns had been filled with the joy of leaving behind al worries and having pure entertainment, Niklaus taught Rebekah a little bit more about sword fighting and they picked some fruits in the way, they were laughing and eating, something that stopped the moment they entered the hut and saw someone waiting for them with crossed arms.

"Where were you?," asked Esther but none of her children replied, they both looked down to the floor. "Come and help me make dinner before you father comes back and realizes for how long you were gone," Esther continued referring to Rebekah.

"Yes, mother," Rebekah nodded politely and silently walked away.

Esther walked slowly towards Niklaus and stood close enough to him so he would not have any other option but to look at her.

"It is very unlikely that Rebekah would get punished for something like this, but you on the other hand..." suddenly Esther's expression softened and Niklaus could swear that a hint of sadness flashed in her eyes as she placed her warm sleek fingered hand on his cheek. "Do not give him a good reason my son. Please, do not." Esther pleaded cupping her son's cheek.

"I was trying to entretain Rebekah, Elijah's departure has saddened her."

Esther let her hand fall and stepped back. She went back to her calm, serious and collected self. "Your Father will not take that into consideration. Going to the caverns all by yourselves it is still considered desobedience no matter how good your intentions were."

Niklaus scoffed and muttered between teeth: "Of course he wouldn't care."

"Enough! If you disobey again you will have to face your father's punishment and I will not intervine for your sake." Esther warned.

"Well that's nothing new! You never do anyway Mother."

Esther's eyes widened and in one quick and strong movement she raised her hand and slapped the same cheek she was caressing minutes ago.

Right away it was just his cheek, but after a couple of seconds Niklaus felt like the skin on his whole body started to burn with rage. Without lifting up his eyes he turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

"What is it?" Rebekah asked that night right before they went to bed. Nik had been silent since they came back from the caverns.

Henrick was already sleeping in the middle of the big bed and Kol was lying on one side of the bed.

Niklaus simply gestured a "No" with his head and Rebekah would have normally insisted but she was very tired so she gave him a short tight hug and moved the courtain to get into her bed when she heard Kol clearing his throat, making sure that he was noticed. Rebekah rolled eyes and stepped out of the bed one more time to walk over and leave a good night kiss on Kol's cheek.

"That's better," he smiled.

She went back to bed and before she moved the courtain that would separate from her brothers she gave Niklaus one last smile. She didn't even realized when they blew out the candles on the other side of the room, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was deep in sleep.

* * *

What she thought it was a nightmare turned out to be real. Rebekah woke up gasping for air but that wasn't the bad part. What concerned her was that the thunders sounded louder now that she was awake. In her nightmare at least they sounded far but now there she was, in the middle of the picth black night hearing the loud thunders and feeling the wind ravishing the trees outside and slightly shaking the doors and windows and this time she was all alone, suddenly her tiny bed felt so big withouth Henrick or Kol to fill it. Since childhood there was nothing that terrified Rebekak more than thunderstorms, not even the howling of the wolves would scare her this much as when man turned into beast she knew she was safe on the caves but whenever it stormed she felt so insecure inside their little hut.

Her heart was racing but when a loud thunder seemed to break heaven in two she started shaking.

She covered her mouth to suffocate the screams and crawled out the bed being careful not to trip, she knew that Nik was the one sleeping on the side of the bed closer to her.

"Nik! Nik!" Rebekah slightly shook him whispering his name between tears.

Niklaus slowly woke up and sat on the bed, he was not surprised. He knew exactly why she was waking him up. It was not the first time.

"Nik, I'm scared!" Rebekah cried.

"It's ok Bekah! It's just a storm," he said in the more calm and soothing voice he was capable of.

"You always say that but it doesn't make it any better. You know it terrifies me!"

"Well I can't exactly make it stop! We will have to wait until it's over. So go back to bed. It'll be fine."

"But Nik! I'm scared! And I'm cold!" Rebekah cried trying hard not to wake up Henrick or Kol.

"Here.. Take my blanket," he took it from the bed and wrapped Rebekah on it. "Now go back Bekah!"

"Now you will be cold!"

"It does not matter!"

"But I don't want to sleep all alone Nik!"

"You have to go back to your place and I can't go with you Bekah! I will stay awake and I will watch over you, ok? I promise!"

Rebekah had no other choice but crawl back to her bed. She wanted to be brave, she really did but her fear overcame her courage and as soon as she found herself all alone behind the curtain she started to weep nonstop.

She tried to hide it but a couple of feet away Niklaus could still hear her soft sobs and it broke his heart.

Rebekah shut her eyes as hard as she could, she thought that maybe she would not be able to see the lightings; she covered her ears with her hands trying to quiet the sound of the thunders and the rain tapping down on the wood. She concentrated all her energy on trying to isolate herself from the storm as much as she could and she was making some progress, although her cries did not stop, slowly, she started to disconnect from the outer world, so much that the warm body that pressed against her back and the strong set of arms that wrapped her small frame took her by surprise.

"Shhhhhh," she heard as careful fingers went up and down her face wiping her tears. "I'm here," he whispered.

This was an intrusion that she did not mind. It was like an instant medicine for all her fears. The fear of drowning, the fear of being taken by the wind, the fear of being struck by a lighting, the fear of being left nowhere, they all disappeared. Niklaus was there and she could focus on him.

Rebekah waited for the knot on her stomach to dissipate, every time that Niklaus caressed her hair it was like he unraveled one of the fine tendrils that tied her to her fears, she could feel his breath on her neck and she focused merely on the breathing motion of his chest against her back as they were both lying on a side, his whole warm body covering her, wrapping her, protecting her, Nik was there, it was real and it brought her peace.

Soon no more tears left her eyes, her heartbeat stabilized and her breathing became one with his, the storm was still raging on outside their house but she could barely hear it, it did not matter anymore.

Niklaus realized how her small body no longer quivered and how his presence soothed her. They way in which he had successfully comforted her made him feel proud of himself. Offering comfort and stability wasn't his greatest strength. Rebekah on the other hand was very good at it, usually the situation was the other way around, even if he avoid it when Niklaus was upset it would show and she would comfort him so he thought it was nice and refreshing to reciprocate. He hugged her even tighter and soon Rebekah started to feel drowsy again.

She did not want to sleep, she wanted to stay awake, enjoy the moment and the company she was having but her treacherous eyes were slowly giving up until the point where she was barely conscious, she could not fight it anymore, she felt like giving into her sleep, fall in a dream even when she knew that it could not be better than reality. Reality, with Niklaus on her side, the reality of being taken care of, loved, sound and safe. Suddenly all that was stolen from her when she felt his body pulling away. Automatically she turned around and gripped his tunic.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

"I have to go back before Kol or Henrick realize, You are feeling better now."

"Because of you, because you are here, with me! If you go.."

"Bekah don't do this please!" Now he was begging, even in the dark he could still feel her blue eyes pleading to him. Why did she have to make it this hard?

"Stay.. Just a few more minutes.." she spoke as she started to lay his body on the bed. "You'll switch places before everyone awakes.." she settled right next to him. "It'll be alright," by the time she finished talking she was curled up on his side, her head was resting on his chest..

Niklaus sighed and didn't say anything else, he knew well how to choose his battles and this one time he did not mind loosing, instead he just hugged her tighter. For a few minutes none of them made a single sound, Niklaus thought that Rebekah had fallen asleep but soon she broke the silence.

"Nik.. Is it past midnight?"

"I think so.. Yes."

Her clumsy body jerked up until her lips found his cheek in the dark and left a kiss, after she went back to the warm shelter of his arms she whispered: "Happy birthday."

Rebekah could not see it but Niklaus was smiling, of course she would remember not only his 23rd, but each one of his birthdays. In a short lived bliss they both fell asleep.

* * *

Niklaus felt a strong pull that took him out of the bed and threw him into the floor, his body hit the hard surface and in a second he was wide awake.

It was only after he heard Rebekah screaming that he noticed his father's fist coming straight to his face but what scared him the most came after he felt the hard punch breaking his nose.

"I am going to kill you boy! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Trouble, trouble.. Thank you for the reviews last chapter! _Cla,_ how sweet are you!**


	12. 23 Is A Disgrace

_Niklaus felt a strong pull that took him out of the bed and threw him into the floor, his body hit the hard surface and in a second he was wide awake._

_It was only after he heard Rebekah screaming that he noticed his father's fist coming straight to his face but what scared him the most came after he felt the hard punch breaking his nose._

_"I'm going to kill you boy! I'm going to kill you!"_

* * *

**- 23 IS A DISGRACE -**

"No! No! Father please don't!" Rebekah cried while she followed Mikael who dragged Niklaus' beaten body to the main room. It was still dark and the storm had not stopped, it could've not been that long since they both fell asleep - Rebekah thought - but it did not matter anymore, somehow her father was awake and he had found them.

Once again Mikael directed his clenched fist to Niklaus and Esther finally arrived to the room.

"What is it?" she questioned, clearly alarmed when she saw the blood running down from her son's nose. "Please tell me! What has he done?" she begged holding her husband's arm trying to hold him back. Mikael instantly jerked away.

"I found him.." he sneered. "In bed with Rebekah." Quickly he launched himself towards the boy and this time Esther could not stop him. Rebekah's cries became loud, she wanted her father to stop even if that meant taking the beating herself but Esther held her back. In a second she looked around the room and realized that Henrick and Kol were standing by the bedroom door also witnessing the beating, the younger brother clinging to Kol, both obviously terrified.

Niklaus did not fight back, not even for a second, he did not excused himself, he just tried to look as strong as he could, he just wanted his father to get it over with, he knew that there was no way out, he would have to take it like he had many times before but this time... it was worst. The chaos was there but he had muted it, the insults that were coming from Mikael where many. _Foolish, useless, stupid, disgrace, coward.._ Honestly, he did not care much, he knew them all already, it was Rebekah's screams what was hurting him the most, her wounded crying eyes witnessing everything were the thing making this occasion unbearable. He would not break down. He couldn't. However, it hurt.

"Mikael! Mikael! Please! That's enough," Esther slowly came closer to her husband and an almost ethereal presence filled the room, her husband listened and stepped back but his eyes still revealed the same amount of anger. Mikael took a deep breath and suddenly everyone was quiet, the only sound were the thunderstorms outside.

Niklaus slowly recovered and stood up leaning against the wall for support. Rebekah clenched and felt her stomach twist when for a second her brother's face showed the pain he was in after taking the beating, blood smeared all over his face. Henrick was horrified, he knew that his father was a hard man but he had never seen anything like this happen, none of them had. Only Finn and Elijah had seen Mikael unleashing his wrath and they were not there. Kol almost looked sorry for his brother, not that he did not care about Niklaus but he was just happy that it wasn't him.

"You think you can disobey.. Disrespect my rules.. In my own house! Right in front of my eyes.." Mikael screamed. "You think you can do that? AH? CAN YOU? CAN YOU BOY!?"

Niklaus was silent. He wasn't even trying to excuse himself, if he said anything he knew that somehow it would only make it worse however Rebekah intervened.

"Father please! Nik was just.."

"SHUT UP!" Mikael shouted and glared at her, by instinct Rebekah stepped back, petrified.

"You have taken advantage of her fragileness.. her... stupidity, haven't you? Like a coward!" Mikael accused back to Niklaus.

Esther quietly walked and stood next to her husband placing her hand on his shoulder, her touch felt like a wakeup call. Mikael stopped and looked around, all eyes were on him but once he looked back at them everyone started to look down to the floor and he could see what he had done, what he caused, they were all scared, petrified, his own children. He hated Niklaus for making him look this way, he knew that to everyone's eyes the boy was the victim, suddenly he was almost sorry that he had gone that far in front of everyone but he told himself that it was necessary and there was just something about Niklaus that made him loose it. Even in that moment, spiraling on his thoughts he wanted to strangle the boy until his very last breath.

"Get out.." he spitted out. "You can't respect my rules? Then perhaps staying out for a night will make you think twice before you do something stupid."

Rebekah's eyes widened. Her father was cruel sometimes but would he really kick Niklaus out in the middle of a storm? It was dark and cold outside. No, he wouldn't.

"GET OUT! And don't even think on knocking on Elijah's door! Tonight you are not welcome in any land that I own!" Mikael screamed proving his daughter wrong. "OUT!" Mikael walked closer to Niklaus sending him out with his look. Niklaus had no choice. As soon as his feet moved Rebekah ran and threw herself to the floor, falling on her knees and holding onto her father's legs she begged for her brother.

"Father don't please! Don't send him out please! It was all my fault!" Mikael looked down to her daughter kneeling right in front of him, crying. "I beg you."

Niklaus was astonished and moved by the way in which his sister was pleading for him but he knew that not even a crying Rebekah would be enough to save him.

"He really has blinded you.. What a shame!" Mikael spoke as he looked down on her. "It is best for you to stay out of my sight child." Rebekah's hopes shattered.

"Kol, take her," Mikael commanded and Kol obediently picked his sister up and forcefully led her to the room. Niklaus clenched his teeth as Kol took her away. She didn't go down easily, she was dragged kicking and screaming and right before the bedroom door closed before her, her sad defeated eyes saw her brother's bloodied face walking out of the house and into the pitch black night.

As soon as he was out Niklaus felt the rain and the wind having no mercy on his beaten body, the winds were strong, so strong that it was hard to keep his eyes open and it was hard to tell where it was coming from. The rain soon washed the blood from his face and drenched him. It was dark, too dark to know for sure where he was heading to but he allowed his memory and instincts to guide him to the place where he had gone to hide so many times, the only place that would offer him shelter on this dark night: the caves.

* * *

Back inside the Mikaelson's bedroom Rebekah was pacing from one side of the room to the other, tears would not stop falling from her face.

"Bekah.." Kol started. "Go to bed, there's nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do!? So we just go to bed, leave Nik out there and pretend like nothing happened?"

"What else can we do?" Kol genuinely asked. "Maybe if Elijah were here..."

"Nothing! NOTHING! You are all a horde of cowards!" she accused.

"What do you want to do Bekah!?" Kol questioned. "You want us to try something stupid so father has a reason to kick us out in the middle of a storm? Oh wait! You just did that!"

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Rebekah yelled channeling all her frustration into insulting Kol.

"Insult me! Yes! I'm sure that will help your situation. Is that going to keep Niklaus warm tonight? Cause he's going to need it!"

Rebekah could not resist it any longer and in a quick move she went for his throat. She tried to hurt him with every ounce of strength her small body was capable of but fighting Kol was useless, he threw her to the bed and stepped back with only a few scratches.

"Great! So he gets cuddles and I get this?" Kol spoke with disdain and this time it wasn't just because of his arrogant personality, this time he was merely referring to the facts. He was clearly upset.

"That's because you are a dissociative bastard who's unwilling to feel sympathy for your own brother's disgrace."

"Insult me all you want, that won't make me the bad guy! He should have never gone to your bed and you shouldn't have cuddled with him until you were both stupid enough to fall asleep! You and Niklaus brought this on yourselves."

Rebekah's heart twisted with guilt and the fact that there was a bit of truth on Kol's accusation hurt her deeply. She was the one that woke him up, she was the one that begged him to stay. She caused all this.

She had no time to reply as the bedroom door swayed open.

"Rebekah, a word please." Esther spoke.

Rebekah shared a look with Kol and he sat on the bed looking the other way, he did not say a word on what had just happened and Rebekah followed her mother to the main room.

"Care to explain to me what just happened?" Esther demanded, once they were out of the bedroom.

"Mother please! It was all my fault! Let's go and get Niklaus."

"Niklaus is out because he was punished over something that I am yet to understand."

"I was terrified of the storm so I asked him sleep next to me. He was just trying to make me feel better."

Esther scoffed. "He was foolish and impulsive, he has earned your father's punishment."

"It was not his fault."

"He should have known better Rebekah! And so should you!"

"He was just being a good brother!" Rebekah justified.

"A brother does not lay next to his sister, not with arms wrapped around her. I would like to believe that I have raised you well."

"We did not mean to offend you.. or father. Please let's go and get him." Rebekah begged.

"I'm afraid that Niklaus will have to stay out, the way your father meant it."

Rebekah stepped back, a bit surprised.

"Are you really going to look the other way? Support father on this?"

"You two have left me with no other choice, you provoked your father's anger," Esther scolded.

"It is not enough reason for him to throw Niklaus out or beat him the way he did."

"Niklaus is a man, he should have known what he was getting himself into!"

"Stop making excuses!" Rebekah cried, using a tone that she would never thought she would use on her mother. "Stop making up excuses for the awful way in which father treats him. Niklaus did nothing wrong and you know it! He was just trying to help me! He was just.. there for me," Rebekah's face started flooding with tears. "But nothing that he does is ever good enough for father! He takes every little chance that he gets to punish him and you just stand there like you don't love him or care for him at all!" Rebekah let everything out, all the things that she thought and that she knew Niklaus felt too.

"Niklaus is my son, I loved him before you were even born, no one loves more than a Mother loves her children."

"Then prove it," Rebekah put her mother to test. "Let's go out there and let's find him. Bring him home!" she cried.

Esther looked deep into her daughter's sad eyes. "This is a lesson that you two will have to learn."

Rebekah boiled with anger, even though no one was on her said she felt a sudden rush of courage.

"Fine," she gave up. "But we both made the mistake, then we both have to pay," the girl talked and headed towards the door. "If he stays out then I will stay out with him."

Rebekah intended to leave but as she tried to walk away an invisible force held her back and planted her feet to the floor, her entire body paralyzed and although she tried with all the strength she could manage from her very core, she could not move.

"Mother," she whispered in fear and Esther's eyes sank into hers.

"I'm sorry my child but I cannot let you go. You must stay."

Those were the last words that Rebekah heard before all her senses started disconnecting one by one until she couldn't feel anything. Her entire body shut down and she fell to the floor.

* * *

**Drama, drama.. What do you think happened to Rebekah? Please review and thank you!**


	13. Even The Darkest Nights

_Rebekah intended to leave but as she tried to walk away an invisible force held her back and planted her feet to the floor, her entire body paralyzed and although she tried with all the strength she could manage from her very core, she could not move._

_"Mother," she whispered in fear and Esther's eyes sank into hers._

_"I'm sorry my child but I cannot let you go. You must stay."_

_Those were the last words that Rebekah heard before all her senses started disconnecting one by one until she couldn't feel anything. Her entire body shut down and she fell to the floor._

* * *

**- EVEN THE DARKEST NIGHTS WILL FOR SURE KNOW SUNRISE -**

Mikael lifted his daughter's body and carried her to the marital room, there, Esther had layed out a place for her. Mikael placed his daughter limp body a bit too roughly to his wife's opinion. Esther's eyes were filled with worry and sadness, without her noticing it a single tear left her eyes. Mikael tried to quiet the anger still coiling inside him. He placed his strong hand on Esther's shoulder and she automatically took it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she spoke. "It's just.. It has been an eventful night," she explained as she caressed Rebekah's hair. Her face was pale and her lips were dry, her eyelashes still seemed to be wet from remaining tears.

"She is well, you know she is," Mikael spoke referring to Rebekah and knowing how upset his wife was.

"I know," her voice lacked confidence. She stroke Rebekah's cheek. "But you know that I do not enjoy using magic on my children."

"It was necessary," Mikael justified. "It was the only way to keep her here. You still dealt with it better than I would've had." Suddenly all the anger rushed back in.

Esther stood up and although she wasn't able to look her husband in the eye, she questioned him. "I spoke to Rebekah, she said that she was suffering from those awful terrors that storms give her and Niklaus was just helping her. Do you think that it was wise to throw him out?"

Mikael lifted his hand to stop the conversation right there, he was convinced that he didn't need to justify himself but he still did.

"That is not what I saw," he spoke warily. "If Rebekah needed help she should've come to us. Besides, she has not suffered from those terrors in a long time."

"We don't know! How many storms we have slept through?" Esther asked. "Maybe she has needed our help many times before but her brother's were there. All of them, not just Niklaus."

Sadly, that just made Mikael angrier.

"I can't blame it on the others if it was Niklaus who I found her with, CAN I?" his voice became louder and agitated. "How many nights... Behind our back..."

Esther cut in. "What did you see Mikael?"

Mikael shook his head. "It does not matter anymore. It is all done. He will learn his lesson. And so will Rebekah."

"What she said, could it be true? That he was just comforting her?" It wasn't a simple question, Esther demanded to know. "Because I refuse to believe otherwise unless we have proves," she was loud and clear. "We have raised our children better than that."

"Better than WHAT?"

"Better than what you are implying!" Esther spoke harshly. "I know that you do not get your way easily with Niklaus but he would be incapable of laying a hand on Rebekah..." Esther took a few steps closer to her husband, making sure that she was literally taking a stand. "None of my children would."

"Your children? Your... Niklaus?" Mikael spoke with disdain. "Like a lioness defending her cubs, that's the way I see you my love," the affectionate word was not meant to be heartwarming. "Defending them from me? Their father?"

"You threw him out of the house in the middle of a storm," Esther finally let it out. She would never disapprove her husband's decisions in front of her children. When they were all alone, it was something else.

"So you think I was too hard on the boy?" It really wasn't a question, Mikael knew that was the case.

"When dawn comes upon us and our son returns he would've learned his lesson, then it shall be like nothing ever happened. It is all I ask." Esther turned around and sat on the bed caressing her beloved's daughter platinum hair.

* * *

Simultaneously, out in the dark night Niklaus could finally feel orientated, although it was dark he knew that the caverns and the tunnels that connected them were close, he just needed to walk a little bit more, a couple of minutes more and he should get there but every single inch of his body hurt, every limp was begging him to give up, stop walking and lay there on the first tree he could see, stop the suffering, the pain. By now all the blood was long gone, the violent rain had washed it away but nothing could erase the deep sadness within him, and the pain, the pain was always there.

A thunder seemed to break heaven apart in two, he shut his eyes and shivered, the night was dark, the wind too strong, the rain was cold and the village too far. - What's a life like mine worth for? - Niklaus wondered. The thought of abandoning life had never come to his head but in that moment it did, a prayer and a curse for his life both left his lips at the same time.

* * *

Buried deep in sleep Rebekah had a dream. Her blonde hair was floating in the air as she bounced like a dancing butterfly, she flipped and turned graciously as a set of gray eyes watched her.

"Enough with the pirouettes, little ballerina," her brother spoke. "Time to go now."

Five year old Rebekah turned once again and suddenly stopped throwing her hands in the air.

"But I don't want to go inside Nik!"

A young Niklaus sighed and got on his knees so he could be at her eye level. "You promised you wouldn't give me a hard time little one! And I promised Mother that I would take you inside before dusk."

Rebekah pouted and in a quick move she threw herself to the floor sitting with arms crossed around her chest. "I'm not moving," she said.

"Ok!" her brother said. "I guess we will have to face punishment then," as he casually sat next to her.

"No!" she automatically replied and her wide eyes saddened. "I don't want father to hurt you," she said quietly noticing the scratch on Niklaus' cheek, an evidence from a recent slap, her young heart ached and she lifted her hand to caress her wounded face but as soon and her hand reached his face she realized that something was wrong, it was like she could see him but Niklaus wasn't there, he was intangible. She tried to grab him but her hand only grasped thin air.

"Nik?" she asked, confused.

Nothing but silence.

"What's happening?" she asked again while panicking.

Her brother's image started to fade away, disappearing, the edges became irregular and his vibrant image became blurry.

"What!?" Rebekah started to cry. "Nik! Please don't go!"

She launched herself to him trying to hold the last of him but instead she hit the floor and her sleeping body woke up.

Her brother was gone.

Rebekah gasped for air with eyes wide open.

"What? What happened? Where am I? Where's Niklaus!?" Rebekah was confused, she was in her parent's room and she could notice that morning was blooming outside.

"You're asking too many questions at the same time sweetheart! Everything is fine." Her mother said.

Rebekah was not satisfied and she insisted, "What happened to me? Where's Niklaus?"

"Rebekah, calm down," Esther spoke looking straight into the girl eyes. "You need to.."

"No! Don't!" Rebekah snapped as bright flashes of the night before came to her mind. "You.. Nik.. He's not here... And I.." Rebekah was confused trying to puzzle back all the pieces, the last thing she remembered was how she was mysteriously disconnected from everything. She looked at her mother and slowly the pieces started to fall in place. "You.. you used magic on me?" Rebekah, as well as the rest of the family knew that Esther was a powerful witch whose ability and power occasionally made their lives easier but she had never thought that her mother would use magic on her own children when it was convenient.

"Yes," Esther replied clearing any doubt that Rebekah had. "I did, and it saddens me that everything got to the point where it was necessary for me to do it but I have no regrets. It was my duty as a mother."

"I can't believe you did it," Rebekah spoke, surprised. "Not in this case. You said that magic should only be used to protect, not to manipulate and fulfill your purposes forcing one's will."

"I was protecting you Rebekah."

"You made me unconscious so I could stay were you wanted me."

"I understand that you feel upset but one day you will understand."

"I don't think so." Rebekah stated, bitterly.

"You are a potential witch Rebekah. I know you have not started practicing because you are afraid to explore that side of you but destiny it is not easy to run from, one day you will realize that it is hard to keep magic away when it can help you protect those you love. Even when they don't see it that way."

"I do not want to be a witch," Rebekah firmly assured without doubt in her heart. "I have seen enough of witches, spells, full moons and wolves to know that I do not want any part of it. I like the world as simple as it can be. It is bad enough that we have to run and hide from the wolves every full moon. One day I will go to a place where the Supernatural can't follow me."

Oddly enough Esther only smiled. "You're so innocent my child. So innocent. So much beauty in you! May you stay like this forever," and with that Esther left the room.

* * *

"Niklaus, Niklaus..."

The young man slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face calling out to him. The night before after wandering for a while he had finally found the caves and after the storm passed he had fallen asleep with his back resting on a large rock.

"What... are you doing here?" he asked with hoarse voice.

"I was sent to search for you," Elijah held out his hand and helped Niklaus get up. "But before I would like to know why you spent the night here, if you don't mind giving me an insight."

"Weren't you told?"

"I'm a man who follows orders and I was given one," Elijah said. "To bring you home. I asked no further questions." Elijah took a closer look to his brother. Although there was no blood seen his tunic was wrinkled and dirty and his eyes gave a silent testimony of the awful night he had spent, but what alarmed Elijah the most was his brother's bruised and crooked nose.

Niklaus wanted to go back to the Village but he was certainly not looking forward to all the familiar faces waiting for him but after the rough night he had, he was tired, dirty and hungry, he could use the comfort of being home and if they had sent Elijah for him it meant that he was welcomed. "I guess I will have to fill you in on our way back then," he said giving the first step out of the cave.

* * *

Rebekah impatiently paced from one side of the room to the other. She had been told that Niklaus would be home soon, Elijah had gone out to look for him and bring him back. Her father was nowhere to be seen and that gave her a piece of mind, at least Nik wouldn't have to see him... Yet. She was scared; she knew that she would face the real aftermath of last night's events after Niklaus got home. She was terrified that they would be permanently separated. After that thought she sighed and sat at the table letting her head fall between her two hands.

* * *

During the walk home Niklaus explained to Elijah what had happened as quick and simple as he could, leaving out the ugly details, the look on their siblings face, the insults from his father and their mother's obliviousness, all the things that no matter what, Elijah already knew.

The older brother only nodded and they kept walking, silently. Right before they got to the Village Elijah suddenly stopped.

"What?" Niklaus asked.

"I understand that what happened last night was heart wrenching but let it not determine who you are and what you do in life brother," Elijah spoke from the heart. "And let your heart heal in a way that it could never hold resentment. Life is full of.. Complications. You're only 23.. Today!" Elijah smiled. A brithday was always an occasion to tease his younger brother and this would be no exception. "You will go on soon enough. Do not let this shape you."

Elijah walked closer and tapped his brother's back to cheer him. "Home's awaiting. Let's go."

* * *

When the hut's door opened Rebekah's heart stopped. Her two brothers walked in and one quick look to Niklaus was enough to unleash that tears that she was holding back, he looked so… Hurt. Her feet automatically made her run to him to wrap him in a hug as tight as her arms would let her.

"Not.. So.. Tight," he said with difficulty.

Elijah smiled. "He might have a broken rib."

"Well it certainly feels like it." Niklaus spoke trying to hide the pain.

"I'm sorry Nik! I'm so sorry!" Rebekah cried, she let loose a little bit but was still holding him.

"Stop crying Bekah.. Please," he asked. The last thing he wanted was to see her crying again. Last night's memories were enough.

Rebekah stepped back and wiped her tears away. "'Lijah, may I have a moment please?"

The older brother nodded and let the two blonde ones alone.

"I'm so sorry Nik!" said Rebekah once Elijah was out of the room. "It was all my fault."

"It is over now Bekah. No need to blame."

"I would have taken the blame for it Nik, I swear."

"I know you would have. And I would have never let you."

"I tried to go out last night, to look for you but Mother used magic on me to keep me here."

Niklaus gritted teeth.

"Nik, I'm so glad you're here!" and with that she launched herself towards him again, this time being careful not to hurt him. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I'm fine, stop apologizing."

"Well, you look," she stepped back and inspected him with raised eyebrow. "Awful." She gave him a smile. "And you smell awful too."

Niklaus finally smiled back.

"I bet you are hugry," she said.

"You're right."

Rebekah turned around and pointed towards the table with her sleek finger. A smoking pot sitting there. "I made soup for you."

She walked him by the hand and made him sit and the table as he were a child. "I hope I cooked it right," she said with a nervous smile. "Now I shall go and prepare a bath for you."

She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Niklaus caught himself smiling as she walked away; once she was out of the room he turned his look to the pot in front of him. It certainly smelled good.

Once Rebekah was out of the hut Elijah was next to the door casually leaning in one of the walls.

"So?" Rebekah asked anxiously.

"Father is out to hunt with some of the Villagers for the harvest festival, he took Finn with him and they wont be back until tomorrow."

"Good," she said with relief. "And Mother?"

Elijah only nodded and Rebekah widely smiled.

"I'll get everything ready then."

* * *

**Thank you FullMoonPhoenixShadow, clabla, BeautifulDisaster123, Anne, Marie and Guests for all the reviews I got last chapter, I'm sorry it's taking me a while to updapte.. I've been busy but I won't stop writing. There's plenty of this story to come. ;)**


	14. The Magic In You

_"So?" Rebekah asked anxiously._

_"Father is out to hunt with some of the Villagers for the harvest festival, he took Finn with him and they wont be back until tomorrow."_

_"Good," she said with relief. "And Mother?"_

_Elijah only nodded and Rebekah widely smiled._

_"I'll get everything ready then."_

* * *

**_- THE MAGIC IN YOU -_**

"Surprise!" a choir of familiar voices startled Niklaus as soon as he got out of the bedroom and into the main room of the hut. He had just woken up from a nap, after eating the delicious food and enjoyed the bath that Rebekah had prepared for him he had gone to sleep, try to get some rest after the awful night he had.

He rubbed his eyes and took a closer look to all the expecting faces in front of him. Kol was sitting at one end of the table with Finn's love interest, Sage, next to him, lately the girl had been spending time with them even when Finn wasn't around, a way to warm up the family for the inevitable marriage, to his left Henrick and Patrick - a friend of them - sat still. Elijah was resting his elbows on the other end of the big long table with Rebekah sitting by his side looking shiny and beautiful, and on the center of the table, surprisingly, was his Mother.

"What did it mean?" for a second he wondered until the obvious answer dawned on him. "Right, it's my birthday," he said to himself. It certainly did not feel like it.

"Happy birthday Nik!" Rebekah called out and she was the first one to stand up, her long blonde hair was loose, part in the middle and falling on both sides of her face, he liked her hair like that, it was the perfect frame to her round deep blue eyes, no braid needed. He also noticed that she was wearing a long sleeve dark blue dress, also, one of his favorites. She came closer and gave him a gentle hug being careful, she had not forgotten how hurt he was. Niklaus only showed a half smile, and hugged her back. After her Elijah followed, giving him a firm handshake. "Happy Birthday, brother." Niklaus only nodded. Rebekah took him by the hand and led him to the table which was filled with drinks, food and even wine, it was also adorned with flowers and candles, lilies to be exact. Rebekah had to be behind it - he thought - Lilies were her favorite.

Right before he sat down her Mother stood up and walked towards him. He stayed up and waited for her to reach him. Esther didn't say a word, her eyes seemed to be filled with what it seemed to be sorrow, Niklaus wondered about the reason behind it but honestly he didn't not care much, lately he had found himself feeling disappointed of his mother, he did not expect much from his father, but he certainly expected more from her. Esther left a kiss on his cheek and Niklaus just looked down, he wondered why they had grown apart, he was very close to her when he was younger but anyway.. He dropped the thought as soon as he sat down.

"Congratulations Niklaus," Patrick spoke calmly as usual and in a very formal tone offering a handshake. Sage, congratulated him in a warmer way, she actually stood up and gave him a short but tight hug. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Rebekah crossing arms and Kol's smirk. Sage sat back, a bit embarrassed. Niklaus appreciated her gesture but the truth was that even when the girl obviously tried to please them she wasn't considered a part of the family by most of them. Mikael and Esther were civil enough to her though.

Henrick quickly stood up and ran towards Niklaus colliding with him, trying to turn the clumsy act into a hug. Niklaus took a deep breath and tried his best to hide the pain he was in after the beating, although the long sleep did him good it was not best idea to apply pressure around his ribs but he just smiled and ruffled Henrick's dark hair.

"What do you wish to have first brother?" Rebekah asked breaking the silence.

"I wasn't planning on it but since you insist I would like some wine Rebekah dear," replied Kol and everyone chuckled.

"I meant Niklaus," she said, annoyed.

"I feel hurt then," Kol spoke making saddened gestures.

"It's his birthday," she explained. "And since we are on the subject, I did not hear your congratulations."

Kol rolled eyes and gave Niklaus a cheeky smile. "Congrats!" he looked at Rebekah then, "Now can I have my wine?" Kol asked and Rebekah sighed in annoyance.

"Kol..." Esther warned him while Patrick and Sage were holding their laugh. To outsiders it all seemed very funny but Elijah, Finn and Esther were just tired of the endless bickering the youngest ones would engage in.

"Actually, sister, I would like some wine too. If you don't mind," Niklaus requested. Kol showed his sharp smile and laid himself back on the chair, pleased.

"Wine for two then," Rebekah answered and gathered the cups and started serving.

In a couple of minutes the room filled with chatter and the small celebration started. Everyone started eating and drinking while they shared stories and sooner than later laughter filled the room.

* * *

"Come, please," whispered Esther a couple of minutes into the celebration and walked towards the door, Niklaus obediently followed his mother outside.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself," said Esther.

"Yes, it is very nice," Niklaus responded without showing any emotion on his face.

"After the awful night you must have had," Esther completed the sentence. "I'm sorry son," she finally said and he only looked down, a mask taking over his face.

For the first time Esther felt afraid. Afraid that Mikael's constant abuse was taking a toll on her son, destroying his innocence, his willingness to love. With a broken nose and a purple cheek she could barely recognize the man standing in front of her as the sweet blonde boy she loved and she knew that the outer damage was nothing compared to what her husband was doing to him, how he was emotionally changing. For the first time she couldn't read through him, she couldn't feel anything. It was like someone had disconnected him and standing in front of her was a man who was incapable of feeling empathy, who had no connection to her, no fear, no love, no hate, no forgiveness. Esther felt terrible afraid that what had happened the night before might have scarred his son forever, it made sense, Niklaus was just building up walls around him to protect himself and sadly it seemed like she couldn't get through them anymore. Whatever bond they shared once, it was broken.

"You should know that I convinced your father to forget about the events that occurred last night. When he comes back it shall be like nothing ever happened," she spoke, trying to at least give him some relief.

Niklaus only nodded.

"I believe you were trying to protect Rebekah.. from her fears. You were taking care of your sister and that is exactly how I want this family to be."

He kept looking to the floor.

"You and Rebekah will not face any further consequences."

She looked at him but nothing came out of him. _Nothing._

"I believe it was the least I could do."

_Nothing._

Esther looked down and finally walked away fearing that she had lost his son forever.

* * *

A couple of hours into the night and everyone was ready to call it off for the day. After the heavy eating and chatting Sage excused herself and so did Patrick.

"Let's walk the lady and our friend to their homes, Kol," asked Elijah. "I shall go home after them."

Kol immediately got up and walked out the door.

"Brother," Elijah called out referring to Niklaus and bowing his head to share his goodbye.

"This was a beautifully planned evening sister," he talked to Rebekah knowing that she appreciated the compliments and walked over the leave a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow brother," she said and Elijah was out of the room.

Rebekah sighed and looked around. It was only her and Niklaus now, Henrick had been sent to bed early and after the chat that her Mother and Nik had outside she excused herself to the her bedroom leaving Elijah in charge who was now out with Kol, and after all, finally something good had happened: Her father was gone, at least for the day. She looked around and contemplated the post-celebration scene. The table was still set but with empty, dirty plates that she soon had to clean. Candles were still burning bright everywhere and next to her was Niklaus looking at her with tender eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered kindly barely smiling. "I know you planned all this."

"I would do anything for you," she said feeling nervous. It was time, every second counted, she couldn't be a coward now. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Nik, I need you to take off your tunic."

"What?" he automatically replied obviously surprised.

"We don't have time for this. Kol will be back soon. Please do what I am asking," she begged knowing that it would not be enough.

"Would you mind giving me an explanation first to why I should undress myself!?"

"I need to see your injuries, I know you're hurting and I can help."

Niklaus thought about it for a moment, it made sense that she wanted to help but there were no bandages or medicine around and if she were to cure him why was she being be so secret about it?

"What kind of help Bekah?" he asked knowing her too well. He knew there was something else.

"Regular medicine would take too long, you're suffering, I know!"

"And what else can you do?" he asked but she didn't answer.

"Magic!?" Niklaus assumed and shock spread across his face. Rebekah nodded.

"You told me that you did not want to be a witch. You promised to tell me before you started practicing!" he claimed.

"And I haven't break that promise Nik. I've never done magic but this is the time to…"

"No," he interrupted her. "I will not have you become a witch for my sake. You never wanted it Bekah."

"I didn't but I would much rather be a witch who can help those who she loves than being a little girl that has to step back and just watch you suffer."

"And how do you plan to do this? How do you know it'll work if you've never practiced?"

"You know Mother is a very powerful witch and you know I have the gift too so…"

"And when did you start calling it a gift?" he interrupted her but she just ignored him.

"I stole Ayanna's grimoire this afternoon and I learned the spell. Now all I have to do is call in the spirits and the will help me."

"And once you call in the spirits there's no way back Rebekah. You might want to use magic only this time but they will chase you until you become the witch that nature demands out of you. Mother has also told you this."

"I am afraid Nik!" she finally explained. "I know you won't admit to it and you try to act like nothing happened but you are in terrible pain," she spoke and her eyes started filling with tears. "What if time doesn't heal you? What if there's something wrong inside of you? What if you get sicker? What if you die?" her voice finally broke on that last word and tears started falling from her eyes.

Niklaus just looked down. She was right. He was in terrible pain and although he had spent the entire night pretending he was fine even standing on his own two feet was hard. He felt like something was puncturing his lungs. He knew that all that Rebekah mentioned were completely plausible possibilities.

Rebekah's hands on him were what pulled him out of thought. Her cool fingers took his tunic away. He only noticed her horrified gesture when she ran her fingers across the awful bruises, scratches and injuries around his torso. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"Wait," he whispered and took her faced between his two hands forcing her to look him in the eye. "Promise you'll stop if it's too much. Promise, Rebekah."

She only nodded.

At first Rebekah only whispered a few words that Niklaus was unable to understand. He kept looking around the room for signs of anything but the night was still. Rebekah seemed focused and her hands were resting on his chest. Suddenly she spoke something he fully understood.

"Nik, please close your eyes. Don't be so skeptic."

He did not want to, but after everything she was doing, complying with whatever she needed was the least he could do so he closed his eyes.

Rebekah took a deep breath and continued enchanting. Niklaus gave up on decoding her words so he just focused on breathing. Unexpectedly a gush of wind hit him followed by a sensation of heat. Even with his eyes closed the room seemed to be brighter.

He dared to open his eyes and saw that all the candles around the room, including the fire had increased its flame. Everything was burning bright and Rebekah's chanting became louder and more confident. He could tell that not only was the fire selfishly consuming itself but whatever it was, it was consuming Rebekah too. She held strongly onto him and just like the flames, her small body started vibrating.

Niklaus felt scared. She had promised to stop if it was too much but her body only quivered more with each second that passed, all of the sudden the room became brighter and his heart seemed to stop when Rebekah started gasping for air.

"Bekah! Bekah!" he panicked as he shook her but he couldn't bring her to stop or to even open her eyes.

"Rebekah, stop! Open your eyes!" he almost shouted. He did not care if that awakened their mother and if they were to be found. He didn't care if he had to take another beating all over again. He wanted his sister back.

"Open your eyes," Niklaus yelled at her with tears almost falling from his eyes and he aggressively shook her one more time. Suddenly the flames reached their highest peak and the room was so bright and hot that it almost seemed like it was daytime. Rebekah started shaking violently and when her lips started turning purple Niklaus felt a cold hand grabing his heart. If she died so would his heart.

"Bekah, please!" he cried and her eyes became wide open as she fought for one last breath of air before she collapsed falling to the ground and with her, all the flames_ died._

* * *

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart BeautifulDisaster123, FullMoonPhoenixShadow and clabla for your sweet, constant and encouraging reviews and thank you Emily and guests. I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update. I've been very busy but regardless, this chapter has been the hardest to write. I changed it like a dozen times.**

**When I started I had no intentions of Rebekah becoming a witch to help Niklaus, I was almost finished with the chapter when this idea came to my mind and I had to re do it all over again and after that I lost my pen drive where I had stored my work so I had to re write the chapter, AGAIN! ugh! Anyway, I'm back and thank you for your support, you reviews kept me motivated to do all that re writing. I've done a general outline of the story and how I want each chapter to go and I have storyline for about 30 more chapters so don't give up on me! :) And since you are loyal readers, feel free to ask any questions about the storyline to come and I'll give you some spoilers.**

**I'm already halfway the next chapter so a quick update should be in order. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**P.D: What do you think happened to Rebekah? :( Did the magic work? Niklaus must be terrified.**

**xx**


	15. I Didn't Have a Choice - But if I Had -

**I thought my faithful readers deserved a quick update so I worked hard to get this chapter done quickly ;) Thank you for your reviews.**

**This chapter is written from Niklaus' perspective. Mostly I write more from Rebekah's perspective and about what she sees or feels but this one and the next will be more Niklaus centered. The chapter has a quite long name but the title explains what he was feeling. Hope you like it :)**

**BeautifulDisaster123: There's a lot more interaction between them to come and things will only get more intese. They will be together for the forseeable future although ****_maybe_**** not together-together if you know what I mean. ;) **

**FullMoonPhoenixShadow: They will not drift apart completely anytime soon but they will go through some obstacles in their relationship when two new characters are introduced in the story. Regarding Mikael, he will never see with good eyes they way in which Nilkaus and Rebekah are close but right now he won't be do anything to separate them.**

**Clabla: Thank you for your sweet review. I'm glad you like Kol. I like him too although his role in this story is not in favor our fauvorite Original siblings. Kol is a bit of an antagonist here and this will continue later on the series.**

**A litlle spoiler for you: The next chapter will be called "The Awakening"**

* * *

_Suddenly the flames reached their highest peak and the room was so bright and hot that it almost seemed like it was daytime. Rebekah started shaking violently and when her lips started turning purple Niklaus felt a cold hand grabing his heart. If she died so would his heart._

_"Bekah, please!" he cried and her eyes became wide open as she fought for one last breath of air before she collapsed falling to the ground and with her, all the flames died._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**- I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE BUT IF I HAD I WOULD'VE EXCHANGED MY LIFE FOR HERS ANYWAY -**_

"Bekah! BEKAH!" Niklaus screamed as soon as her body hit the floor. "Wake up!" he demanded grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Wake up!" his voice broke and tears were threatening. "Please."

Niklaus contemplated what it seemed to be Rebekah's lifeless body. Her lips had returned to their natural color, that should be a good sing but, why wasn't she awake?. Niklaus' heart was now beating fast, never in his life had he been so scared.

"Please, please, please," he begged her, he begged God, he begged to whatever or whoever could hear his prayer.

"Wake up," he cried one more time. A huge knot with all the things that he might not have a chance to say again started forming on his throat. God, he loved her. He loved her so much and he had never been as sure of it as in this moment! He looked around, helpless. There was only one thing left to do and it would cost him, it would cost him a lot but nothing else mattered anymore but bringing Rebekah back. He took a deep breath to call out his Mother name but the sound of Rebekah loudly gasping for air with what it seemed to be the full capacity of her lungs stopped him. His heart skipped a bit.

"Bekah," he called out and in a second she came back to life. Her body jerked up until she was sitting on the floor but she still jaded like she had run for miles.

"Bekah look at me," he asked her anxiously and held her face between his hands. "Look at me!"

Not only she came back to life after her blue eyes met his, but so did he. Suddenly Niklaus also found himself running out of air and breathing heavily.

"Nik?" she spoke.

The relieve he felt could not be compared to anything in the world. Her voice had never been so sweet, so good, so longed. Niklaus felt like a drowning man who had just been saved. A sigh of relieve left him and without saying a single word he pulled Rebekah by her arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He hugged her as tight as his arms would let him and his hot bare chest finally found relieve in holding her small cool body. He sunk his head on her neck and enjoyed the fresh floral scent of her hair. Tears made their way down from his eyes and he did not know if they were pure tears of joy or if he was still too caught into the terrifying moment. The tears just kept flowing and he did not mind. His anger, his hurt and his pride, they all lost significance when for a second he thought she was gone so this one time he was going to cry without trying to hide it. Nothing in this world mattered but the simple fact that he could hold Rebekah's warm, full of life body in his arms.

"Are you ok? Do you feel ok?" he asked without separating their bodies for one bit.

"I'm ok. I'm ok," she assured and she did not waste one second. "Did it work? Did the spell work?"

In that moment Niklaus disconnected from the dream of having her and came back to reality. He had been so scared for Rebekah that he had forgotten about everything else. When he focused it did not take long to realize that the pain was still there. Every inch of his body still ached like it did before the horrifying event. - No – he motioned with his head and even when she wasn't looking at his face Rebekah knew the answer. The spell had not worked, it was useless, she was useless and no matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't help her beloved brother. She had never felt as defeated as she felt in that moment.

Even though she knew she wasn't the victim in this case, her heart broke deeply and she started crying uncontrollably. She had failed miserably but God and Niklaus knew that she had done everything she could and yet it was not enough. She had only managed to put his brother through yet another awful event.

"I'm sorry Nik. I'm so sorry," she cried and he wished his arm were longer just so he could wrap her into a more protecting and soothing hug.

"It's ok Bekah. It's ok," he kept repeating as he stroked her hair. "We'll find a different way. I'll be fine. It'll heal with time," he assured her although some part of him felt like he was lying. He was far from ok.

They were both still comforting themselves in each other's arms when the hut's door swayed open. Rebekah quickly stood up and Niklaus looked instinctively for his tunic but it was too late.

"Well, well! Didn't you learn the lesson? You're left alone for a couple of minutes and you manage to be found in another very questionable situation," said Kol looking straight at Niklaus as he put his tunic on. "Apparently you two can't seem to stay away from each other.. Or trouble, for that matter," he said looking at Rebekah this time.

"Kol please," she started. "I'll explain."

"Do you always let women do all the work?" Kol fired sarcastically and looking sharply at his brother.

Niklaus gritted teeth and was forced to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn't afford making yet another scene and he really was in no condition to engage in any sort of fighting. To be honest, he was barely standing.

"Kol, please," Rebekah begged. "Hear me out."

"Oh, I will sister," he said with some tone of sarcasm on his voice. "We will... talk." Kol walked over to Rebekah and grabbed her by the arm. "You and I."

He started walking her to the room and right before they both went inside he stooped and pivoted to look at Niklaus with the most piercing and malicious look he was capable of. "You might want to entertain yourself doing some post festivity cleaning. Don't come to room anytime soon," Kol said maliciously. "Bekah and I need some alone time."

Niklaus felt like burning inside when he saw them both going into the room and he felt the cruelest tide of jealousy hitting him. He wanted to beat Kol's smug smile out of him but once again he just breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down but the ache inside of him only grew each second and he started coughing between moans full of pain. He felt like choking on something else than his words and something else than jealousy caused his stomach to twist. He tried gasping for air but he only managed to cough more and more. Something bitter filled his mouth and he spitted it out violently.

He felt dizzy but once he could focus he looked to the floor and saw the stain. He drew his hand to his lips just to confirm and when he looked down on his fingers he saw blood of the deepest red. - Coughing blood, bleeding from the inside – he had seen those symptoms in fellow villagers that suffered great falls, hunting accidents or engaged in ugly fights. He had seen it right before they… died. It was not good. He was sick. _Very_ sick. He was hopeless, powerless but above all things, he was dying.

It did not hit him as hard as he thought it would. Somehow, deep inside of him, he knew. Rebekah was right, he had only been pretending he was ok when he wasn't. The pain was almost impossible to endure, the puncturing on his longs never ended. His father had finally done it. He should've known that Mikael would never deliver him an obvious, merciful and quick death. He had beaten his body with all the strength he had and now Niklaus was slowly but progressively dying. He could feel it and honestly, he wasn't afraid. - _I'm not afraid of dying, I'm not afraid of dying, I'm not afraid of dying -_ he kept repeating the mantra to his insides but even as convinced as he was, he still couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face and in a matter of seconds he was crying like an inconsolable little boy. For a moment he wished Rebekah could be there to console him but the thought of her just made him cry harder. Being faced with his dead, Niklaus realized that the hardest part of it was leaving her. He just couldn't. His death would have to come as a surprise to her, because never in this lifetime or the next ones to come would he ever be able to say goodbye to his sister. In that moment, as a last wish he prayed that he could make it through one more day so he could hold her in his arms at least once more.

Niklaus sighed and half smiled. Ironically, a couple of minutes ago he thought Rebekah was dying but it turned out that he was the one close to the inevitable end. - Would their lifes ever stop being so full of drama and irony? - he wondered. If only he could see the future, then his question would've been answered with a secure and resounding_** - NO -**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed ;)**_


	16. The Awakening

**- THE AWAKENING -**

When Niklaus awoke the next morning he looked around and realized that he was in inside the bedroom he shared with his siblings but he had no recollection of how he had gotten there. The night before after the awful realization of how he was dying he just remembered crying like a baby until his eyelids became heavy and the last thing he remembered was lying on the ground in the hut's main room. He looked around once more but Rebekah, Kol and Henrick were nowhere to be seen and he could tell that it was quite bright outside so he must have slept in.

Niklaus sighed and took a moment to appreciate the fact that he was still alive. He noticed how the sun rays entered the room through the window revealing dust particles in the air, he relaxed with the sound of tree branches colliding with the wind outside and the singing of birds made him smile. All the little things that he took for granted now were more significant because he was afraid that soon he was going to miss out of it. He highly doubted that the other side - or wherever his soul would go after death - had refreshing breeze, birds chirping or Rebekah's smile. Specially the last one. He would for sure miss that. He had to see her, he had to endure the pain, he had to fake he was ok and he had to enjoy every single second that he got to spend with her until the very last moment. That was the plan. He also thought he would miss Elijah and Henrick. Finn and his Mother would probably be better off without him - he thought - sadly, it seemed like Niklaus caused them nothing but shame, he highly doubted that they would miss him and it hurt him more than he was willing to accept. Kol was a petulant smug and Niklaus was torn between who would be happier about the fact that they would no longer walk the same earth: Him or Kol. His Father would for sure be happy for his death. He had been the one who had caused it after all, or had he really earned that beating for sleeping with Rebekah? Deep down he wondered if he deserved it but it did not matter anymore. He didn't have time to waste thinking about these things. He had to find her.

Niklaus stood up in a quick and agile move and straightened his clothes. - _Wait,_ what? - he thought. The night before he was barely able to stand and now he had gotten up effortlessly. It couldn't be. Niklaus stood in the middle of the room, startled, trying to locate the puncturing on his lungs, the pain, but it wasn't there. He couldn't feel it anymore. He lifted up his tunic and bended over as much as he could to examine his torso but all the scratches, the injuries and the bruises were gone. His porcelain skin was as smooth as it had been before. He pressed his hands against his stomach to verify but nothing, his touch caused him no pain. A sigh of relieve left his lips along with a genuine smile. It had work. It had work! It was the only possible explanation. Rebekah's spell had work. She healed him.

He sprinted out of the room and a quick look around the hut's main room was enough to know she wasn't there. He stormed out and tried to find her face among all the people around. From the house he could see Henrick and Kol playing a few meters away. Some of the neighbors were hanging their clothes out to dry, children were playing, man carrying wood, _- Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah - _it kept resounding on his mind.

"Eric, Eric!" he called out to one of the villagers who seemed to be coming from the woods. "Have you seen my sister?"

"I saw her with Herdís and other girls, by the white oak tree," the man kindly replied.

"Thank you," Niklaus responded. There was only one white oak tree in the Village and it wasn't far from their house, he started running as fast as he could and in a couple of seconds he was close enough to see the group of girls standing under to it and even though her back was turned he could already spot her. He saw Herdís pointing at him as she said something to Rebekah and when his sister turned around and saw him coming she started running towards him too.

"Nik! What's wrong?" she asked as soon as they found each other and panic flashed in her eyes. "What happened?"

"It worked Bekah, it worked!"

"What worked Nik?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I ran all the way here, I feel no pain!" he said, hoping that was enough explanation.

It took her a couple of seconds but soon her eyes sparkled with understanding.

"The spell," she whispered.

"Nothing hurts! All the bruises and the injuries are gone, my skin is flawless, the pain is gone!" he said with content and wonder on his voice. "You healed me Bekah!"

She gasped as a result of mixed emotions. She was surprised, excited, relieved and happy, all at the same time. Her surprised turned into a smile and they looked at each other's full of victory eyes for a moment before Rebekah started jumping and doing some kind of victory dance, the same one she did when they were children and she got her way with things. Niklaus just stood there and enjoyed watching her smile and dance with eyes closed like if she were dancing under the rain. To him there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of a beautiful, happy and content Rebekah showing off her genuine smile. It was so precious to him that he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Rebekah turned once more but her gracious pirouettes were suddenly stopped by her brother's arms around her. She was surprised, she really was. Niklaus was never affectionate towards her in public. Towards anybody, to be honest. Whenever he hugged her usually no one else was around but not this time, and of course she did not mind.

"Thank you, Bekah. For what you did," he said and separated their bodies later but kept her hands in his. "I will never forget this."

She looked him in the eye and graciously winked. He let out another smile.

"Let's go home, I'll make you breakfast," she said letting go of his hands. "Last one to get home does the cleaning," she shouted and started running.

He laughed, - God bless Rebekah and her unyielding kind spirit - he thought before he starting running, but as usual he would let her win, of course he would.

* * *

Later that day Niklaus found Rebekah all by herself sitting on a log nearby the hut and he saw the perfect opportunity to talk to her about what had been bothering him the entire day.

"So, enjoying the view sister?" he asked casually as he sat.

"Yes, it's beautiful," she whispered. A beautiful sunset was occurring before them. The sun was hiding behind the clouds with orange and pinkish rays exploding all over the sky.

"Last night I wasn't sure if I would see another day end," he said.

"Well, you are here!" Rebekah spoke, smiling at him.

"Because of you. I'm here because of you." Niklaus was being a bit shy. His voice was lower than usual. "You were so brave last night! The spell could've gone wrong. It almost did! And for a moment, when I thought I was losing you.." he took a deep breath and then spoke. "Bekah, I've never felt so scared in my whole life," he confessed.

"I'll never thank you enough for what you did, but listen carefully," he pivoted so he could face her completely. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that."

"It's ok Nik, it all went well," she started, trying to end the subject. She did not want to make promises she was not going to keep. She would always help him. No matter how much it cost. She would die for him but he was not willing to accept that.

"It could've gone wrong. I could've..." he suddenly stopped; even talking about it was hard. "I could've... Lost you." Niklaus' face showed flashes of pain and he had no other choice but looking down in a unsuccessful attempt to hide it.

Rebekah got closer to him and with her soft hands she lifted his face, holding it delicately.

"Please stop," she begged. "Please!" she started rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Not everything bad that happens it's your fault Niklaus. I made my own choice when I decided to call in the spirits and quite frankly I'd do it again."

Niklaus factions hardened as she was fighting him on the subject and he moved back turning his face towards the sunset and away from Rebekah.

"Let's not do this, please," she begged again. "We both know that I would do for you as much as you would do for me so let's not fight each other. Besides, trying to heal you was the least I could do," this time Rebekah's eyes saddened and her voice was burdened. "I was the reason you got hurt in the first place. If I had not asked you to stay then..."

"Please stop," Niklaus sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? "Not everything bad that happens to me it's your fault Rebekah."

She laughed when she heard her own words being used against her.

"Going into your bed was my choice," he said looking straight at her and since he was being brave he might as well admit it. "And quite frankly I'd do it again."

Rebekah intended to smile but instead she blushed heavily when she knew well she shouldn't have. Nothing in that sentence was supposed to be worth blushing. Niklaus was her brother and his arms around her should feel the same as Elijah's arms felt: protecting and comforting. Even Kol had hugged her multiple times during all those years in which they shared bed and little Henrick wrapped his skinny arms around her waist many times but their embrace never felt like Niklaus'. His arms never felt protecting and comforting, they felt consuming and possessive, his hugs were selfish, hungry and wanting, but what had made her blush was that she always enjoyed it, and sometimes she would find herself craving for it, just out of pure entertainment, out of pure joy. She would be happy to have his arms around her in that very same moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and she was glad that his voice brought her back from spiraling in her thoughts.

"Nothing," she lied.

He did not believe her but he didn't have the guts to press any harder. He wondered if she had been thinking about him and about all the moments they've spent together. Their bond was so special and the thought of Rebekah experiencing that with someone else made him angry. Especially if that someone was their sibling. Niklaus knew - and at some extent hoped - that Rebekah would find a decent man to marry one day. He was willing to accept that although the poor man would have to go through a lot of testing and personally, he was for sure going to put a lot of obstacles to make this poor man miserable. Whoever pursued Rebekah had to fight for her, he had to be worthy, but until that happened Niklaus was - and_ needed_ to be - the man who was closest to her. He would never let her be with someone he could not trust. Someone like Kol.

"What happened between you and Kol last night?" he finally got to the point, trying to sound casual.

"What do you mean with that?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"So far I have not seen mother show any signs that she knows you became a full witch and performed a spell on me. And you don't expect me to believe that he kept his mouth shut about what he saw last night without receiving anything, right?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Kol never does anything out the kindness of his heart," he spoke sarcastically. "Not if he can get anything out of it and especially not if it benefits me."

"You make it sound like our brother is a horrible person."

Niklaus tried to ignore the fact that she was somehow defending him. He knew that there had to be something and she was just trying to get him distracted. It was just a matter of how big it was. If Kol had taken advantage of Rebekah in any way then he was thankful that he was all recovered, because he would beat the crap out of that kid. "What did you have to do in exchange for his silence?" he asked one more time.

Rebekah felt afraid but she had to come clean. Niklaus would not give up on finding out and it was better if he heard it from her.

"I have to be his partner for the harvest festival," she let out.

"But we've gone to the harvest festival together every single year. I am always your partner," Niklaus said, automatically.

The harvest festival was a very important celebration in the Village, probably the biggest one. Thanks were given for successful harvests and they would celebrate by eating, drinking and dancing all. This celebration also marked the beginning of winter - Rebekah's birth season - and every single year they would attend it together. She would wear his favorite dress on her and they would eat, drink and dance together.

"I know Nik," she answered. "But this year I have to go with Kol. It was what he asked for, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said, even when it wasn't but he did not want to make her feel guilty.

"We can at least have a dance when he's occupied with someone else," Niklaus said, trying to take the situation lightly.

Rebekah looked down and didn't say a word.

"What is it Bekah?" he asked.

"I can't… dance with anyone else but him," she said, saddened. "Especially you. I can't be near you."

Niklaus stood up abruptly, enraged. He had been a fool for believing that things would be that easy. Kol did not only want her company, but her _exclusive _company.

"Nik, please! It's just for one day," she tried to calm him down.

"It's not just any day, it's _the_ day! Kol knows that you always go _with_ me. With me!" his voice became louder and he was almost yelling at her. "He's doing this to anger me. He's only taking you so he can rub it on my face."

Rebekah stepped back and a hint of rage flashed on her face. "What makes you think that he's only doing this for you?" she asked.

"I know he is," he answered, still angry.

"Is my company so unpleasant that you think it is impossible that he invited me just because he happens to enjoy being with me? Because he_ wants_ to take me?"

"Don't turn this the other way, this is not about you," Niklaus said, and Rebekah couldn't help but feeling a bit offended. "Kol is a petulant brat. He's arrogant and he must always win, he always tries to fight me on things and you know it."

"I am not a thing," she clarified, annoyed. "I know that you two don't get along, but that does not mean that he doesn't care about me. He's not doing this just to annoy you, he asked me to go with him because he _wants_ to take me."

"Well, then it sucks to be him," Niklaus said sarcastically and with a threatening voice. "Because you are going with me!" he yelled, grabbing Rebekah by her arms and pulling her strongly towards him. "WITH ME!"

"LET GO OF ME NIK!" she yelled at him, jerking away from his possessive grip. Deep down she wanted to go with him but Rebekah hated to be told what to do, she hated when Nik lost his temper like this.

"Kol invited me to the Festival because he _wants_ to take me and I'm going with him because I _want_ to," she spoke harshly knowing that she might regret later, but she needed to take a stand. "And I do as I please," she said and finally walked away, but her brother was far from finish.

"Don't turn your back on me Rebekah!" he yelled as he followed her but as soon as he tried to grab her she turned around, her blue eyes full of anger met his and Niklaus instantly felt intense pain. His head ached liked it was about to explode. He looked at his sister but she seemed to be in some sort of trance. Her furious eyes did not even blink. Niklaus held his head strongly but the pain was too strong, he screamed and fell on his knees right in front of her.

"Bekah, please!" he didn't know what was happening. He was begging her for help.

Rebekah looked down on her brother and her big blue eyes shifted. Her whole expression changed and Niklaus' pain immediately disappeared. She quickly got down on her knees.

"Nik! What's wrong?" her voice was full of concern. "Are you ok?"

Niklaus was still jading. "What did you do?" he asked and it was barely audible.

"What?" she was confused. "I didn't do anything Nik! I was just so angry and when I looked at you I felt this rush of power and..." she suddenly stopped.

There was a short silence between them until Rebekah gasped.

"Oh My God!" her face filled with panic. "I attacked you with magic, didn't I?"

Niklaus didn't say anything. He carefully studied her face but all he could see was confusion, shock and pain.

"I can't believe I did it. I'm sorry Nik! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I couldn't control it," she was near to tears.

Rebekah got up and started pacing from side to side. "You were right, you were right. Mother was right. Mother was right," she kept repeating.

_"Destiny it is not easy to run from, one day you will realize that it is hard to keep magic away when it can help you protect those you love," _ her mother had said. And that's how it all started. She just wanted to help Niklaus, but...

_"Once you call in the spirits there's no way back Rebekah. You might want to use magic only this time but the spirits will chase you," _her brother had said and it all kept resounding in her head.

No. This could not be happening. There had to be a switch to this magic thing so she could just turn it off. This could not take over her. She did not want it.

Rebekah was panicking, hyperventilating.

"Bekah, Bekah," Niklaus called her name and this time he softly stopped her, grabbing her so she could face him. "Just look at me, look at me," he asked her. "Focus on me."

That was exactly what she did. She looked deep into those gray eyes and found a link to her sanity. She calmed down a little and her breathing stabilized but even once she stopped panicking, reality was still there. Uncontrollable sobs started to come out and tears easily streamed down her face.

"I'm a witch Nik," her voice was broken.

She threw herself towards him and by instinct he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhhh," he tried to soothe her. "It's going to be all right," he kept repeating but nothing seemed to make her feel better. She kept sobbing nonstop against his chest.

"I'm a witch Nik," she cried. "I'm a witch!"

* * *

**Another quick update for you! Next chapter might take a little while since I am very busy this week but do not believe that I have forsake you! Next week I'll be off from work and I'll have summer vacation so expect a lot of writing soon! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**FullMoonPhoenixShadow: They will not be turned into vampires yet. There are still major events that will happen before that! But they will eventually turn. The title referred to the "The awakening" of Rebekah's magic.**


End file.
